


Their Lovemaking

by YukiYashaH



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, I don't have a beta, raises hand, so be ready for nsfw stuff, there's gonna be a lot of sinning, xander is hot raise your hand who agrees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiYashaH/pseuds/YukiYashaH
Summary: A series of oneshots (or otherwise specified) of smut prompts I've been asked to write on my blog (or outright just wanted to write because Xander is that hot). Each chapter will be a prompt followed by the request itself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the request before each chapter so you can have an idea of the sin that awaits. First one is: 
> 
> Anonymous asked: Love your writing!! Could you write some fluffy NSFW for Kamui and Xander trying to have a child? Thanks!

“Did you think about it?” Kamui asked suddenly, sitting on her husband’s lap and wrapping her hands around his neck, getting in the way of his notes. 

He leaned on the chair, flashing his wife a defeated smile. “Just because you finished your duties as Queen, does not mean I–” He tried to give her a light scolding, but his smile betrayed his intention and Kamui softly kissed him.

“I have all day tomorrow to be Queen. When it’s just the two of us, I’m your wife,” she traced her fingers through his arm and took the feather out of his hand, throwing it on the table “and you are my husband.”

“Fair enough.” He agreed, brushing his nose against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he got up of his chair, lifting her on his arms. Heading to the bed, he noticed Kamui looking at him expectantly.

She was placed on the bed, feeling her heart thumping. “Well?”

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. “Of course I would like to have another child with you, Little Princess,” he touched her forehead with his “but how should this answer change anything?” He asked, nipping at her cheek. “It is not as though all of ours nights resulted in a child.”

Kamui grabbed his cheeks and gave him a deep and quick kiss. “All I needed to know.” He smiled, expecting answers. “I’ve been reading a book–”

“Mmhmmm…” His smile widened to a perverted grin and he kissed her cheek again, putting her hips over his thighs. “Where do you _find_ these books?”

Kamui laughed and arched her back, having Xander take off her nightgown. “A girl must have her secrets, my love.” She said, lifting her legs and placing them over his shoulders. He nipped at her calf muscle, brushing his erection on her thighs. “And for what I’ve read,” she continued, putting one finger over her mouth “this is the best position to have sex with, if we intend to have a child.

“Oh?” He unknotted his pants, making enough space for his erection to arise, touching her underwear with it. 

She seductively bit her lip and slid her underwear to the side. “You’ll have to be on top every night, my love.”

He changed his weight to his knees and positioned himself for the penetration. “I like the sound of that.” He said as he slid inside, reflexively closing one eye in pleasure.

Kamui gripped the sheets and pressed her lips into a line, trying to muffle her moan. In that position, Xander couldn’t bend over to kiss her, being only teased by her tearful expression. It drove him crazy.

He held her hips with one hand and her leg with the other, trying to torment her into a slow penetration. But her uncovered face and the tightness inside of her in account of the position made him thrust harder and harder.

Soon Kamui was squeezing her eyes and trying to hide her face beneath the sheets, but was enjoying Xander’s yearning expression too much to do it.

He whispered her name constantly, groping her body in all ways he could before starting to feel her closing around him. He licked her leg and thrusted harder, feeling the orgasm with each lunge.

Xander felt it first, however Kamui never got tired of watching his face and came soon after. Sweating and panting, she managed to say “p-put these pillows under my hips and legs” while handing him the pillow she’d used.

He laughed and nodded, taking his time to be inside of her.

Later they would wonder if they would be blessed with a girl this time.


	2. Jelously as a spice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Could you do possessive Xander after he spots another guy flirting with F!Kamui? NSFW please ( /)w(\\)

They were setting up camp inside the Astral Realm. Kamui was outside a tent they’ve been using as armory, checking the list she held on one hand.

“Hmm, but Kaze, I’m pretty sure we’ve stocked up on nohrian steel; how come I can see only a little of it left?” She asked the ninja beside her, brushing the feather part of her pen on her chin.

Kaze. A hoshidan ninja whom they took as prisioner before this all began. He looked way too atached to Kamui, being a former enemy and all. The ninja put one hand to his face, in thought. “My lady, I would need to confer with Silas for– Ah, good timing.”

Before he could finish speaking, the nohrian knight crossed his line of sight. They exchanged looks and the ninja called Silas with his eyes. He approached with a warm smile. “Oh, Kamui, Kaze. How may I help you?”

Silas. That one wasn’t easy to forget. A childhood friend of Kamui’s who spent most of his free time visiting her tower when they were young. He trained to be a knight just so he could meet her again.

Which he did. Both men shared unique stories with Kamui. _His_ Kamui.

It didn’t help that she chose to wear her preferred nohrian clothing. Too revealing for his tastes. Well, he did like them, but in a closed room with only both of them.

Xander left his hiding spot behind the tent, feeling a crippling jealously eat him from inside. “Kamui, a word?” He approached with a frown, receiving a bow from both retainers.

She smiled at him, making him feel even worse about the ugly feelings inside his heart. “Ah, Xander, just a moment, I need to confirm–”

“I fear I cannot wait, Little Princess.” He looked from the ninja to the knight, “I am sure they can find the missing steel on their own” speaking in a deep and commanding voice.

Both men acknowledged and left. Kaze stealthly took Kamui’s list, and went on his way while talking with the knight about the supplies. Even if they turned back to look, they wouldn’t have found the royals.

Xander pulled Kamui by her wrist to the side of the tent, kissing her deeply. “Xan–mmmph!” They pulled away only enough to take a breather, “Xander, I–” but he kissed her again, holding her close enough to feel every inch of his body. She felt her legs give out.

Finally separated from each other’s lips, they exchanged looks. Kamui’s face was flushed from the kisses as well as her own imagination; Xander’s was exhasperated from jealously. He wanted her to make that face only to him.

He wanted her entirely to himself. “Close your eyes, Little Princess.” He whispered and she obeyed, breathing heavily. He licked her cheeks and neck, trailing down his mouth to her cleavage.

She let out and exclamation of surprise, pulling his hair. “X-Xander, people will see!” Kamui looked around; it was in the middle of the day and the armory tent was an important place, hence, set up in the middle of camp.

Under her hair-pulling, he reached for another kiss, making her melt under his touch. He then pulled her again, but now they went inside the tent. Kamui gasped, feeling her insides pulsate. He wouldn’t–?

Xander made her sit atop a crate, their lips never leaving each other. He unbuckled her armor from the back, throwing it aside and relishing on the view. Immediatelly he trailed down his mouth to her chest, making her let out a loud gasp.

He looked up at her from her breast, smirking. “You should not let your voice out here, Little Princess.” He barely finished the phrase and went back to licking and sucking her nipple. Kamui bit her lower lip with all she had, gripping at the crate until the nodes of her hands turned white.

Without wasting any time, Xander knelt and slid her undergarment to the side. She could feel his hot breath by her private parts. He opened his mouth and licked her vulva whole. He nipped at her clitoris, inner and outer lips as well as inserted his tongue inside of her. Kamui was bitting her own hand so to not let out her voice.

“X-Xander– please I–” She begged under her hand, squeezing her eyes with pleasure. He licked his way from her vulva to her neck, bitting her ear at the end.

“Do you want me?” He asked in a low voice, making the hair around her neck bristle. She nodded, her body going up and down seductively. “Then say you want it. That you want only me.”

Kamui groaned, blinded by lust, reaching one hand to the bulge in his pants. He stopped her with his grip, touching their foreheads. A moment of clarity amongst the lust made her realize he was jealous and pouty. 

She giggled and licked his lips, bitting his lower one with a half-smile. “You’re the only one I want and need, Xander. P-please, just give it to me… Only yours can satisfy me…” She wrapped her hands around his neck, bitting his ear and opening her legs even more.

He blushed, mostly ashamed at himself for needing such assurance; however still taking out his erection and placing it at her vaginal opening. She held her breath, bracing herself for the pleasure.

Xander put it all in at once, making Kamui dig her face in the space between his neck and shoulder so she could muffle her voice. He thrusted deep and hard, shaking the crate beneath his wife.

“I love you… my princess.” He said between thrusts, sucking at a particular spot over her neck – he would be petty until the end and leave a mark on her.

She bit his shoulder, trying to stay silent. “F-faster– Xander!” She couldn’t hold it in and moaned by his ear. He felt his erection hurt inside of her and obeyed, taking it all out and putting it all in as fast as he could; Her legs crossed around his waist, bringing him closer.

Kamui started to feel it first. His deep thrusts were rubbing against her sensitive spot, making her twitch increasingly more around him. She squeezed her eyes shut, her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist, reaching the climax first. Soon followed by him.

Gasping for air, she never let go of his neck whilst he leaned both hands on the crate which she sat on, exhausted. He knew how much she relished on having him inside of her after the orgasm, so they just stayed in that position for a few minutes.

“… Forgive me.” He apologized at last, sheepishly looking at her from the side. Kamui giggled and let go of the hug, sighing and closing one eye in pleasure as she took him out of her. His fluids dripped down from her to the ground. She still had her legs wide open.

“It’s okay, really.” She winked, holding both legs in position and lying on her back. “Though perhaps you would be willing to do it again? I think I love it when you’re jealous.”

Xander flinched and blushed, feeling another erection on its way. “So you noticed.” He whispered under his breath, bending over her so they could exchange a kiss. “However, the longer we linger here, greater are the chances of someone walking in.”

Kamui crossed her legs around his waist once more. “Then we must hurry, don’t you think?”


	3. The Thief is Closer than You Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. The Kamarx feels... Can you do a smutty story about Xander's reaction to female Kamui only wearing his cape?
> 
> ps: I had just posted the first chapter of Staying True to Herself, hence the anon's reaction.

At large steps, Xander quickly reached his and Kamui’s quarters, opening the door with a bang. “Kamui, are you safe?! There’s a burgl–” His voice died as he set his eyes on his wife.

“Oh.” Was the only thing Kamui could say, caught red-handed.

She were both of his capes – the one in front of his armor and the shorter one, on her back. She had just finished having trouble with the shorter one on her back – both of them seemed to be connected by knots over the shoulders.

She wore nothing else under it.

His body stiff, Xander did not know how to react, and stayed in the same position by the open door. His eyes trailed his wife’s body, feeling his throat go dry. The sound of steps from the corridor woke him from his trance and he straightened his back, taking one step outside and closing the door.

“Lord Xander, there’s still no sign of the thief–” Laslow’s voice began, however the King’s cut him off.

“There is no thief, Laslow.” Kamui heard her husband’s voice from behind the door. She tiptoed to the folding screen. “My wife took the armor;” he cleared his throat. “Perhaps to get it cleaned.” He fought against his memory, trying not get any… bodily reactions.

The royal retainer smiled. “As expected of Lady Kamui; thoughtful as ever!”

The Queen giggled inside the room, imagining her husband’s face as he said “Ah, yes. Thoughtful.” He glanced from the door to his retainer, “you are dismissed now, Laslow. Do inform the guards about Kamui’s mischief.”

“Of course, milord.” He bowed, then left, not before wishing a good night.

Xander slowly opened the door, holding his breath. Kamui’s head popped from behind the folding screen. “Is he gone?” She asked, already knowing the answer. He closed – and locked – the door behind him, his eyebrows almost touching each other.

“He is, however–”

“What do you think?” Kamui took a step away from the screen, quickly making a turn. Xander’s frontal cape reached her calfs while the back one brushed at her tailbone, leaving her rear and back of legs exposed.

He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to reply, or ask the reason, but his feet only took him towards his wife. “You are– why did–”

Giggling, Kamui opened her arms, though Xander did not embrace her. He took her hands and observed how the frontal cape only covered her torso and private parts – he could see her hips and thighs.

Xander let go of her hands and squeezed her lovehandles, bringing her close. “Well, your birthday is coming and I thought– mmph” She started, but he pressed his lips against hers.

“It’s almost winter outside!” He reprimanded, their breaths intertwined. Before he could continue with the scolding, she bit his lower lip.

“Won’t you warm me up, then?” She turned around and took a step towards the bed, placing both hands on the footboard. Then, looked over her shoulder. “I thought it was a nice idea,” she lifted the frontal cape towards her face, breathing in on it “and it has your smell all over it, I almost couldn’t contain myself while putting it on.”

The King’s eyes flickered, his self-control clearly damaged by his wife’s bare skin. Taking one step towards her, he held Kamui’s body close to his in a desperate embrace. She could feel his bulge over her rear and licked her lips, wrapping her hands around his neck.

“Won’t you touch me?” She whispered, her body going up and down instinctively, taking one of his hand on hers towards her inner parts.

Xander muffled a moan, feeling his erection hurt. He breathed out by her ear, licking it afterwards. “I haven’t washed my hands–” he started, not wanting to touch her innermost parts without being completely clean.

“Then put it all in at once.” She twirled her rear on his hips, sticking it out to him. “I assure you, I’m more than ready for it.” She moved his hand to her hips, placing both of hers over the footboard once more.

He gulped, pulling off his cravat so he could breathe with ease, then trusted his wife, freeing his penis from his pants. His cold hand touched her bottom, asking her to stick it out even more. She obeyed, already panting in anticipation.

He brushed his glans over her vaginal opening, taking out a moan from both of their throats. She squeezed her thighs around him, silently begging for a thrust. After moving outside a few times, teasing not only her clitoris but her inner and outer lips, with a grunt, he braced himself for penetration.

Kamui held her breath, feeling him slide in with dificulty – she was ready for penetration by only thinking of him, but it wasn’t an easy entrance. He squeezed one eye in pleasure, mimicking her expression.

“Does it hurt?” He managed to ask, feeling the difference between when he penetrated her after his usual foreplay and now. Kamui leaned her elbows on the bed, using the footboard to keep her hips tilted up.

She shook her head, breathing heavily. “P-please move faster…” She begged, twirling her hips around him. He squeezed her bottom with both hands, relishing on the view. The line of her back made an alluring curve, ending a little above of the penetraion. 

The King bit his lower lip and moved back, taking himself almost completely out of her. She almost moved back wih him, wanting more, but simply threw her head down and breathed out in pleasure. His next thrust was easier to do, since now her body had lubricated itself for him.

Kamui called his name under her breath, asking for his embrance, for him to move faster– Hearing her pleased voice under those moans everytime he thrusted made him feel the urge to go faster.

“M-more…” She begged. Faster! He thought, seeing her shoulders tremble with pleasure. With each thrust, she felt herself closing in around him, to the point that she lost her voice.

Feeling her twitching incease, Xander reached out his hand towads her, hesitating. He want to pull her closer so her back touched his chest – he wanted her skin on his. 

“Xander!” She threw her head back in pleasure, feeling the climax on its way. He took it as a sign and quickly pulled her by her hair towards him, calling her name on her ear.

The sudden gesture made her come almost instantly, squeezing her eyes as her hands dug themselves on the footboard. He still moved with difficulty a few times before coming himself, his hands embracing her body under the frontal cape.

He rested his head on her shoulder, his hot breath on her back. Panting, Kamui smiled and put her hand on his head, lifting her shoulder so her voice could reach him. “So I’m guessing it did look good on me, hmm?” She giggled and he chuckled, squeezing her lovehandles.

“I can’t wait for when you wear it again on my birthday.” He replied, nipping at her shoulder.


	4. Dingle Dangle BabyMaking (the legend)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: This is kind of late but can you write Xander being disappointed about not being a father on this first year of marriage with kamui but then she's like "well let's make you a father today ;))))" and they do the dingle dangle baby making thing
> 
> ps: i LOVE THIS DINGLEDANGLE BABYMAKING thing

Xander impatiently tapped the tip of his pen on the paper, his head resting on one hand. It was past midnight and he couldn’t bring himself to sleep – not after receiving yet _another_ letter from a noblehouse offering their daughter to be the King’s concubine.

It’s been one year since he was crowned King and no signs of an heir. He has been in a relationship with Kamui for three years and counting, as well. Was it him? Would he never be blessed with a child after what he had to do during his Father’s reign?

He didn’t hear when Kamui knocked on the door connecting their room with the study, nor when she approached. Only when her hand quietly touched his shoulders was he aware of her presence. “Xander?” She whispered from behind.

He leaned his back on the chair, his head on her chest. Then he flicked the feather towards the pile of papers of the desk, sighing. “Forgive me, Kamui; I thought you already went to sleep.”

Her giggle reverberated on his head, her hair brushing by his face. “I was… reading, so it’s okay.” Her eyes locked on the letters under his hands, then to his face. “And so were you, apparently.”

The King sighed once more and put his arms on the armrests, tilting his head down. “I understand it’s no one’s fault, but the realm is already getting anxious— So am I…” He whispered the last part, looking away from the desk. Kamui wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

“Does it matter that much, though?” She felt him stiffen under her touch, making her widen her smile. ““I _know_ we’ll be blessed with a child someday and… I mean, we get to try as much as we want.” she whispered, nipping at his ear.

His previous tension flowing away. he chuckled, touching her arm with one of his hands, the other making its way towards her face. “You’re right, my princess.” He turned his head to her, leaning in for a kiss. It was a brief touch of lips.

Before he pulled away, Kamui opened her mouth to deepen the caress, circling the chair and sitting atop of him. “Did I tell you…” she started, both of her legs over one armchair, her weight on one of his legs. “The kind of literature I was reading?”

Still breathing the same air as her, it took Xander a moment to search his [memories](http://yukiwrites.tumblr.com/post/144830711487). “Oho…?” He asked with a smirk, touching their noses. Kamui bit her own lip and nodded, putting her hands over the armrests and putting her legs beside his body.

“Yep…!” She replied, already kneeling on the chair, his waist between hers. He had to look up to meet her eyes and she smiled, looking from his eyes to her sleeping robes.

Xander took it as a gesture to follow her gaze and obeyed, finding nothing out of ordinary. Then, she took one of his hands towards the knot on her waist and whispered for him to undo the knot. He obeyed, finding out that she wasn’t wearing her usual night gown under it.

He gasped in surprise, quickly looking over his shoulder to the door leading to the corridor. “Kamui, this isn’t our roo—mphm!” She made him stop talking by stealing a deep kiss, brushing her private parts on his as her hands opened the buttons on his shirt.

“You wouldn’t come to our room,” she sighed, ogling his now bare chest, “so I had to come over here to call you.” She finished with yet another kiss, sitting atop of his thighs. One of his hands betrayed his alarming thoughts of being in an unlocked room and trailed its way around her back, pulling the robe away from her body.

He managed to pull away only enough to look her in the eyes to reprimand her once more. “Kamui, we shouldn’t—” Her tongue made its way around his left ear and neck, making him muffle a moan, feeling as though an electric pulse was being sent from her caresses to his private parts. “K-Kamui…” He whispered her name as she yet again trailed down her mouth, now towards his chest, passing by his collarbone.

She bit, sucked and licked all around his pectoral, leaving a number of love bites between his nipples. Her hands squeezed his upper thighs, massaging the area around his privates. His rasped breath made her look down and see the bulge forming itself on his pants.

Pleased with herself, Kamui lifted her gaze with a smirk, meeting Xander’s flushed face and unfocused eyes. Finally they kissed with reciprocate urgency, their tongues longing for each other’s taste. The Queen arched her body, using both hands to hold his face during the kiss.

Xander’s hands were already pulling up her robes and putting its tail back, trying to open way for the inevitable penetration. He unknotted his pants with difficulty, her body going up and down above him a distraction. Finally they pulled away from each other’s mouths, breathing heavily. Kamui placed both hands on his shoulders, looking down towards his now free erection.

She sighed in relief, but held her gaze on his. “I was reading about impregnating positions,” she whispered, licking his cheek, using one hand to touch his penis. He flinched with her touch, feeling his restraint thin.

“Do tell more.” He managed to whisper back, his voice hoarse. Kamui felt her ear bristle with his breath, then moved her body down towards his erection; however she did not put it in. Instead, she slid it through her vulva, feeling herself twitch with the clitoris stimulation.

“As much as you’d love me to ride you now,” she started, a wolfish grin on her face. “We’ll need a bed for what I had planned.” She tried to get out of the chair before him, but he was faster; he put her on his arms and promptly walked towards the door connecting their quarters to the study.

“Your wish is my command, Little Princess.” He said, opening the door with his foot, barely containing himself. “However do be swift before I ravish you right now.” He finished, putting her seated on the bed, his own knee over it, almost pushing her down.

She chuckled and gave him a brief kiss (though he opened his mouth for a deeper one), and turned around, feeling bashful all of sudden. “The plan is having you atop of me, like this…” She pulled her robe to the side, revealing her bare bottom, then dug her face on the bed, leaning her weight on her knees.

Xander held his breath with the sight: He could see the entirety of her pink vulva, as well as how it gapped, longing for him. Her flushed cheeks and ears completed the scene with perfection, making him finally hear something snapping inside of his head.

His erection twitched in response to his thoughts as he got up and penetrated her without warning. Her moan in response would’ve been much louder were her face not dugged into her arms.

She called his name as he thrusted, making him close one eye with pleasure. He would never get tired of her voice, no matter how many times he heard it, or how much muffled it sounded. The memory of all the nights they shared made him thrust with vigor, making him relish on her pleased face and squeezed eyes under him.

But he wanted more.

Xander took himself out of her, making her open her eyes in question. “Xander…?” Her voice sounded hoarse from being held back by her own weight, a bit disappointed from being deprived of his penetration.

By the time she looked back, he was already over the bed, using one hand to gently turn her around. “I want to hear your voice on my ear.” He explained, kissing her before she could protest.

“B-but the child—“ She tried to say after they pulled away from the kiss, but he had already placed himself over her and put her legs between his torso.

“As you said before,” He breathed out, penetrating her once more. She squeezed one eye in pleasure, digging her nails on his shoulders. He bended over towards his wife, prompting her to wrap her arms around his neck. “we’ll be blessed with a child one day.” He pulled back and thrusted once more, this time with more strength. “I do not wish to be deprived of your voice and embrace in the meantime.”

She barely nodded in response, feeling his vigorous thrust again, digging her nails on his back. Aah, how her voice sounded so much better by his ear – her mouth nipping at his lobe.

He thrusted with more and more strength and speed, stimulating her sensitive spot. Kamui soon felt herself tighten around him, and squeezed her legs around his waist. Little did he know that this was another impregnating position, a thin line of reason thought inside of her as she heard his moans by her ear.

He felt her pulsating around him increase and almost came before her—a powerful thrust made her come first, making him come afterward. He felt his fluids spurt inside of her, and still tried to move after the orgasm.

However, she was much too tight, and twitched under his weight for him to move. Breathing heavily, they exchanged looks before a deep kiss. “If you’re up to it…” Kamui panted, looking at the penetration in front of her and biting her lip. “You could always simply pour as much as your fluids as you can inside of me… maybe I do need to be watered before bearing your child.”

They both took a moment to blush and laugh at her remark. “I am always up to making you feel the depth my love, Little Princess.” He called her old nickname, biting at her lower lip.


	5. The Queen's Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I love your writing, everything you do is golden and beautiful and amazing :D I was wondering if you would write a Kamui/Xander bit involving a possessive Xander having fun with some ties/blindfolds or other toys o///o
> 
> Ps: this was my reply to this request, since it's relevant to anyone reading this now:  
> hahahhhhhhaha,,,, I knew this day would come ^^;   
> Alright, a little heads up before the sin: I’m an absolute newbie in bondage, so if anyone who practices it feels that I didn’t do it justice, please don’t take it too seriously, okay? D: My knowledge came from some hours of googling, after all!  
> Welp, now let’s sin!

“Kamui, what sort of behavior was that just now?!” Xander let out an exasperated whisper as they finally met each other again at the ballroom.

The Queen frowned, unsure of what her husband meant, both of them making sure to waltz on the rhythm. “I thought you’d be happy, Xander.” She replied and he gasped.

“ _Happy_?” His voice sounded with disgust and he turned her with more strength than necessary before pulling her back with a huff. “As you practically rubbed your chest on his?!” He hissed, oozing jealously.

Kamui let herself be led as the song demanded a backward rise and fall movement followed by a turn, taking the moment to realize how jealous he was. “Xander, I understand where you’re coming from,” she started, looking deep into his eyes. “However, I just managed to make Lord Tyjorn agree to that reforming plan of ours.” She said in one breath, between spins.

Not surprised by how easily Tyjorn was swayed by The Queen’s charms despite stalling the negotiations with him, the King, for twenty days, Xander’s frown never left his forehead. “I commend you for such feat, however it is not of my liking to have my wife use her body in such ways, Kamui.”

She glanced at her own bust. Granted, the skirt of her dress was as modest as it could, complete with even a bustle. Her upper part, however, was composed of a sleeveless dress which had a funnel-like cleavage, much resembling the back of a corset, with boning and lacing tying together her bust. It was a rather flashy garment for a Queen to use, and she knew that.

Realizing he was referring to her dress as much as to her previous dance, she pursed her lips after several left sway turns. “Camilla wears dresses more revealing than this one,” she wanted to justify her dress of choice, but Xander cut her off with a sudden right sway.

“Camilla has her husband to worry about her.” He grunted, his fingers burning on her shoulder blade and gloved hand. He glanced at her bare collarbone and she could see his eyes flickering with something. “Nonetheless, no amount of worry could express what I am feeling right now.” He said under his breath, averting his eyes from her.

Finally it dawned on Kamui that he wasn’t simply feeling jealous of her dance with Lord Tyjorn, he was _envious_ of the noble as well. She smirked before asking: “Did you want to dance with me all night?”

The timing for the question was perfect solely for the fact that he had just begun a dynamic contra check; slowly making her extend her head back as he descended her in a smooth movement. Without missing the beat, he pulled her close once again and cleared his throat, realizing she had seen through him.

“Not only dance, my Queen.” He whispered by her ear during a turn, making their eyes meet. “I want to teach your body a lesson you will never forget – so you can learn not to show it around.”

Kamui gripped harder at his shoulder in response, biting her lower lip. [Previous occasions](http://yukiwrites.tumblr.com/post/146187554712) of a jealous Xander proved to rank from enjoyable to absolutely satisfying, piquing Kamui’s interest instantly.

“Very well, then,” She said a little before they started a series of spins. “My body is yours to discipline, my King.”

As much as he wanted, Xander couldn’t seal their deal with a much needed kiss for they were still at the ball. He would save that, and more, for when they were between their room’s walls.

 

At their quarters, after the servants helped Kamui out of her dress and into her nightgown, the Queen waited for her husband. He also went to change into his sleepwear, though Kamui wondered what took him so long.

As though summoned by her thoughts, Xander swiftly entered the room and locked the door behind him, his eyes never leaving his wife’s. She noticed he still wore his formal clothing and walked towards him with a puzzled expression.

Both of his hands were behind his back, one locked the door while the other held a burlap pouch containing Kamui’s punishment. She tried to take a peek from behind his back, but he took a sudden step towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Their breaths intertwined before the impending kiss, though it was a brief one. Kamui was left with her mouth open, huffing her breath on his as she waited for another kiss.

He lifted her from the ground, still with both hands around her waist, and took her to the bed, wearing a serious expression. Confused at his obvious display of lust during the party in comparison to his actions at the moment, Kamui caressed his face, smiling softly. “What happened?”

Without faltering, Xander put the bag between them, taking a long black cloth and a few black ropes with it. Kamui held her breath and pressed her lips into a line, feeling her private parts pulsate and her nipples harden.

Noticing the change of her expression, Xander quickly reached in for a more passionate and prolonged kiss, trailing his free hand through her scalp. Then, he slowly pulled away from her mouth, slightly pulling her hair back so she could meet his eyes. “If you are not willing—“

“I am.” She huffed, tilting her head to the side so he could grip harder at her hair. Xander felt his throat go dry.

“If by any mean I make you uncomfortable, say ‘stop’.” He informed her, who nodded. The King knew of how, sometimes, Kamui would scream ‘No’ when she actually meant ‘Yes’ during their nights of love.

The safe word had to be something straightforward, yet different from that common denial.

He then guided her head towards out of the bed, and she complied, breathing heavily in anticipation. “Strip.” He commanded, leaning his shoulder on the footboard. He enjoyed it as her expression changed from lustful to bashful to finally a mix of the two plus a blushing face.

She put one knee between his open legs and started to slowly untie the front ribbons, never breaking eye contact with him. Her heavy breathing made her chest go up and down, motion that caught Xander’s attention. He focused on how she slowly reached into her night gown, opening it as though it were robes. She put one hand over his shoulder, using her free arm to strip down the gown through her own shoulder, exposing her entire right side save from her private parts.

She then raised her arms, biting her lip in embarrassment, putting her breast in evidence. As she slowly descended her arms, her sleepwear fell soundlessly on the floor, prompting her to put another knee over the bed, this time beside his leg. Their eyes met and they both managed to use the power of their wills not to fall into each other’s arms in a passionate kiss. No; they simply nodded at each other as Kamui’s hands trailed through her own body, towards the side ribbons that tied her underwear in place.

The Queen put one hand over his chest – he still hasn’t taken a single piece of clothing off – and used the other to undo one knot, then the other. Her underwear, too, fell soundlessly, this time over the bed. Fully naked, Kamui could fell the air prickling on her skin as she waited for her husband’s touch.

When it came, it was but his hands on her hips, pulling her away (not before stealing a brief kiss – he couldn’t help himself). “Get up.” He whispered, his voice almost choking.

She let out a moan in protest, wanting his touch more than anything, although complying to him. He had to close one eye for his erection started to pulsate inside his pants, making it hard to think straight; or go through with what he had planned.

Watch her stripping had a much bigger impact than he thought it would. He gripped harder at her hips, trying to bring back his restraint, then made a motion for her to turn around. She, too, gripped at his hands, silently begging for his touch, but obeyed and turned her back to him.

She even put her hair over her shoulder so to show him her bare back and rear. His touch firm, he made his hands slide from her hips towards her shoulder blades, then to her arms. Each spot he touched made her skin bristle and her insides burn.

“I want you to put your hands on your back and touch your elbow with your palm.” He commanded once again, now right by Kamui’s ear, moving her arms for her. Her breathing trembled as she nodded and obeyed.

Usually, she would give a brazen reply and laugh; but at that moment, she felt completely immersed by his seriousness. As the rope smoothly passed through her forearms and locked her wrists, she felt her skin burn at every contact with his.

“Does it hurt?” He kept asking, always receiving negatives. “Tell me if it’s too tight.” He whispered, leaning his forehead on her shoulder as the knots got complex.

“It’s okay, Xander.” She managed to assure him as he passed the rope from one of her shoulders to another, their eyes meeting briefly. “I trust you won’t harm me in any way.”

“Oh, Little Princess.” His voice faltered and he stole a deep and passionate kiss before continuing with the knot. He carefully passed the rope under her armpits, then to the knot at her back. He had to fight his urge to simply ravish her by the time he had to pass the rope under her breasts.

Her lip trembled and she gripped at her own skin. “Oh, Xander, please… touch me…” She begged under her breath, lifting her face toward his. He succumbed in a moment of weakness, holding the rope with one hand and embracing her with the other as they exchanged a kiss that hungered for each other’s taste.

His mouth trailed its way from her jaw to her collarbone, finding the rope blocking the way.

Snapping out of it, Xander chuckled. “You mustn’t do this to me, Little Princess.” He grunted, getting back at the knot. “How will I punish you if you utter but a word and I do as you please?”

She smiled as he finished up the knot on her back, looking at him from her shoulder. “What can I do if my body hungers for yours at every waking moment?” She breathed out, feeling the ropes’ constraints, however comfortable.

He strongly passed his hands through her abdomen towards her legs. Then hunched himself over her to reach her calfs. She bended over as he took her legs and lifted them, her back always on his chest. He then sat on the bed, his wife atop of him, and took the black cloth.

“Now, you won’t rely on your eyes anymore.” He nipped at her shoulder before slipping the blindfold over her eyes. The cloth was large enough to cover from the middle of her nose up until her forehead. He made two turns before putting its tail at the back of her head, trying not to press her head too much.

She leaned her back and tied hands on his chest, her knees still bended over close to her face. “What’s my next punishment, my King?” She almost couldn’t contain her excitement. Without her eyes, she felt her other senses heighten. His scent, his touch – his breathing by her neck,  she felt everything so much strongly than a few seconds before.

“I will now place you over the bed.” He informed and, throughout the night, he would always do so before he moved her so not to startle his wife. She agreed and he picked her up on his arms, placing her by the pile of pillows by the headboard.

Kamui leaned on the pillows, her knees touching and facing the same direction. “Oh, but I am not done tying you up yet.” He added, touching her knees with both of his hands. She let out a gasp of surprise as he slowly spread her legs open.

Oh, what she wouldn’t give to see his expression! How was he looking at his vulnerable wife; tied up and blind by his bed, her legs open in allurement? She felt herself pulsate with the thought and couldn’t muffle the moan that ensued.

Xander had to hold his breath after the sight: There she was, her blushing cheeks barely visible under the blindfold, chest in evidence due to the rope and how her vaginal opening gapped! It was almost calling for him.

He clicked his tongue, clearly losing the battle between him and his pulsating erection. He could feel the preseminal fluid drenching his underwear. He took his hands away from her legs to his pants, undoing the buttons.

Kamui huffed, the place whence he touched getting cold as it missed his warmth. “What… what are you doing now?” She asked, already guessing the answer.

Xander breathed out in relief after releasing his erection from the tight pants. “I am now going to tie your legs.” He replied, omitting the fact about his penis.

The Queen let herself be led by his hands as he placed her ankle by her thigh. The proximity of his hands working beside her vulva made Kamui tremble every time he passed the rope remotely close to that area. Inadvertently, she started to let out her voice.

His hands trembled with excitement, barely containing himself. After finishing one leg, he had to stop to breathe before going to the other. Kamui started to call his name.

“T-touch me… Xander—Oh, Xander…” She moaned over and over, making him lose concentration on the next leg. Her body moved up and down and he could _see_ how much she was pulsating just from anticipation. Immediately after finishing the knot, he gripped at both of her pectineus, his thumbs just barely touching her vulva’s outer lips and vigorously kissed her.

Unable to embrace him, Kamui arched her back, trying to pull him down with her. His hands at her inner thighs made her tremble all over and she could almost feel an orgasm looming closer, just from anticipation.

Finally breaking off the kiss, Xander managed to pull himself away from her to strip his clothes. “Can you guess what I’m doing now?” He asked, his voice hoarse. Kamui leaned on the pillows, trying to put her vulva in evidence, every ounce of shame leaving her body.

“You’re getting ready to fill me up.” Was her reply after she licked her lips.

He chuckled, only his underwear left. “I am not.”

She almost couldn’t hear his movements under her gasp. “P-please, my King, surely I’ve been punished enough—Give it to me…” She begged, stretching a moan.

His voice came out hacked, as though he were exercising. “Can you… really not guess?”

Kamui let out and exclamation of surprise. She could hear it – the sound of his hand stroking his own erection – how it went up and down; how she could see it with her mind eye: his glans atop of his shaft, the skin being rubbed around it stimulating his pleasure! Kamui had to gulp, wanting his fluids down her throat.

”At least…” She huffed, biting her lower lip with such strength it went white. “At least let me feel your breath…”

Her voice made him squeeze his eyes, the impending orgasm closer than ever. He leaned on his knees towards his wife, putting his face on the space between her shoulder and neck. “Now, Little Princess… Tell me.” He panted, still stroking his own erection with increasing speed. “Do you swear to never repeat the behavior you showed at the ball today?”

With every rasped breath of his, Kamui let out a moan in response. His hot breath on her neck as well as his hair prickling on her shoulder made her go crazy. Blind, she felt her entire body sensitive to any kind of stimuli, mainly physical ones. She gulped, her throat dry. “My King… if I am to be punished this way every time I misbehave… Perhaps you’d better keep me in shackles all day…” Kamui replied and Xander let out a moan, albeit muffled by her own skin.

She felt something squirting on her clitoris in response – Xander had his orgasm and aimed at her vaginal opening, drenching her private parts with his semen. Kamui felt a jolt of pleasure and her reflex was to try to close one leg. Since the knot was only at her thigh, she managed to bring her knee close to her husband’s body.

“You can’t close your legs now, my Princess.” He adverted, slowly pushing her leg back in place. Kamui felt his touch burn, feeling his hand dripping with his own fluid.

“P-please, allow me to close my legs, my King, I feel—” She huffed, feeling her own climax now one stimulus away. Noticing how she trembled and how her vaginal opening gapped, with a finger, Xander touched at her clitoris.

She felt a spark of pleasure hitting her from his finger through her legs towards her entire body. She let out her voice as she felt the orgasm tether through her veins. Her legs had the subsequent spasms as she bit her lip, still unable to close her legs due to his hands.

Watching how she trembled under his touch made his erection come back at full force, still dripping from the previous climax. He couldn’t see them, but Kamui was crying tears of pleasure, her flushed face almost completely hidden by the blindfold.

Kamui called his name again, begging once more. “X-Xander, please… please put it in.” Her chest went up and down progressively faster as her breathing got heavier. “P-please, pound me with everything you have…” She leaned more on the pillows, showing him even more of her rosy vulva.

Almost losing his mind, Xander put one hand under Kamui’s head, the other one holding his erection by her inner lips. She gasped at the sudden contact, her vaginal opening almost wrapping itself around his glans.

“Tell me you need me, Kamui, and only me.” He commanded by her mouth, their lips brushing at one another.

“You’re my first and only man, Xander,” she started to feel dizzy from lust and had to gasp for air before continuing. “Only you,” she lifted her hips, brushing her vulva on his glans, “can satisfy me… P-please—” She did not wait to finish the phrase and snatched a kiss, prompting him to open his mouth more, deepening it. He adjusted his legs for the penetration as Kamui sighed with relief.

He went inside with astonishing ease – her natural lubrication added to his own semen made his entrance feel like home. The new position, however, with Xander wrapping his arms around her so she would not lose balance, made it an interesting add-on to their love-making.

He did not ask for permission to move faster, nor did he need it, for Kamui begged him to at each thrust. “Harder…!” She huffed, arching her back, longing to wrap her arms around his neck, her feet pointing outside so as to not be in the penetration’s way.

Soon she felt herself tightening around him, the overflow of stimuli driving her crazy. “Your face…” Kamui gritted her teeth, feeling the climax coming. “L-let me see your face as you come…” She asked, longing to watch the expression she oh so loved.

Without stopping his movements, but certainly slowing them down, Xander used one hand to pull the blindfold away from her eyes. As soon as they exchanged looks, they came at the same, as though it was the first time they’ve seen each other’s flushed faces.

Exhausted, Kamui fell limp atop the pillows, Xander right above her. “Can I… put the blindfold on you next time?” She asked with a giggle, her eyes unfocused. Xander gripped at her shoulders, pressing his forehead against hers, fighting yet another erection caused by her suggestion.

“How many times must I tell you – don’t say such things or I might lose control over myself.” He reprimanded, still inside of her. Kamui’s twitching and pulsating around him haven’t stopped yet.

“Then lose it—I want nothing more than to be ravished by you and your powerful thrusts.” She said, half-hypnotized by lust. Oh, this time he couldn’t help it. Kamui let out a long and low moan as she felt him grow inside of her.

“Kamui–!” He tried to tell her off again, however his mind was now focused on another part of his body.

The Queen arched her back in response, a sly smile running across her lips. “We have all night, my King. Please, punish me as you see fit.”


	6. Dancing in the Palm of her Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: *ENTERS IN DRAMATICALLY* I request Female Corrin SEDUCING either the following: Xander, Ryoma, Saizo, and/or Silas! THAT IS ALL! *EXITS DRAMATICALLY*
> 
> ps: will only post Xander's side here for obvious reasons. The others can be found here /post/148857720372

_Another ball night_ , Kamui thought, licking her lips. Earlier that evening, she saw the clothes the servants had laid out for her husband and her heart skipped a beat.

She simply _loved_ when he wore the equestrian look – and don’t get her started on how… fair proportioned he was inside those pants.

The Queen gulped and raised even more the hem of her dress so she could walk faster. A hard act in itself, since her thin-layered mermaid dress made it difficult to do anything other than stand still.

Finally reaching the corridor of her destination, she almost skipped to the door. Kamui cleared her throat and straightened her dress, trying to appear stoic as she knocked. “Xander?”

“Ah, my Queen.” He remarked from inside the study, his back to the door. He didn’t turn around as she opened – and silently locked behind her – the door. “Forgive me, I had to revise the papers for tonight’s speech.”

“Oh, so that’s why you weren’t at the changing room.” She replied, taking slow steps towards her husband, relishing on the view of his legs under the tailcoat.

He chuckled, shifting the weight of his body to one leg, bringing the papers closer. “Yes. I understand it is almost time for us to— Ahaha, what is it, my princess?” He laughed mid-sentence as Kamui wrapped her arms around his torso, from behind. He put the papers down and placed one hand over hers.

She breathed deeply. “Will you turn around?” She asked with a huff, feeling her insides tremble.

Xander snorted, a slight blush over his cheeks showing how it pleased him when she acted spoiled around him. Her embrace around him loosened as he turned around, her hands never leaving his body.

“Breathtaking as always.” He had to take a deep breath after witnessing how charming his wife was in her evening dress. The air softly left her lips in a smile as she closed her eyes and protruded her lips. Obediently, Xander leaned down for the kiss.

Kamui got in the tips of her heels and opened her mouth, inviting him in as her hands strongly grasped at his collar, bringing him closer. Surprised, Xander blinked and quickly wrapped his arms around her back so she wouldn’t pull them to the ground.

“My Prin—” He managed to pull away enough to speak, however Kamui swiftly helped herself to another kiss, making sure to rub her body closely into his.

Since he wore tight clothing, he could feel everything as though it was on his own skin. He closed one eye and huffed under the kiss, trying to focus. Kamui seized the opportunity of his hands supporting her to trail her own down his body, toward the buttons of his pants.

He gasped, holding her with one hand, the other one stopping her fumbling hands. “We mustn’t, my princess.” He huffed, their foreheads touching.

Kamui lifted her face, breathing the same air as him and bitting his lower lip. “Do you remember our talk about the kinds of underwear you would like me to wear?” She whispered and licked her own lips, relishing on his expression and increasing bulge poking her inner thighs.

He took a deep breath and leaned on the table, holding his wife in the middle of his body. One hand betrayed his conflicting thoughts, trailing its way down to her dress. 

Kamui’s eyes went from his hand to his eyes and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, exchanging another deep kiss. His hand lingered at her bottom as he groped and savored it with his touches. Her smile widened and leaned more on him as her right hand followed his towards her dress and pulled it up. 

As the fabric revelead more of her skin, he could see her thigh high end in a garter belt. Xander held his breath.

Seeing his expression change, Kamui’s smirk grew larger and she meant to lean in for another kiss, but instead headed for his left ear, softly bitting it. Xander’s entire body trembled and he succumbed.

“You’ll be the death of me one day, my princess.” His voice sounded hoarse by her ear as he pulled up her dress even more.

A knock on the door did nothing to stop them from embrancing each other. “Lord Xander? It’s almost time for your entrance.” Laslow’s voice sounded from outside.

The King laughed as Kamui opened the buttons of his pants and he adjusted himself on top of the desk. “Tell them I had a sudden appointment and will arrive late.” He commanded and immediately kissed his wife, one of his hands on her hips and the other caressing her hair.

From outside the door, the royal retainer raised one eyebrow. “Is everything alright, milord? This isn’t like you–” Kamui’s giggle from inside the room made Laslow lose his voice. “Milor– My lady– late– Gahk!” It took him three moments to realize what was happening inside the study and he choked, his face as red as his partner’s dress.

“Laslow? When’s Lord Xander coming?” Said partner appeared from the corner, her dress shapped as rose and as red as one.

He quickly ran from the door to his fellow retainer, hiding his face with one hand. “Appoint– he can’t– Let’s just go, Peri!” He pushed her by her back, his head trying to come up with an excuse to the crowd.


	7. Another Way of Pleasing Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Because there's never enough Xander sin... Xander's reaction when Kamui enjoying ice cream reminds him of the bedroom noises she makes?

King and Queen were enjoying a rare afternoon of quiet inside the library. She was engrossed into a her favorite novel (no matter how many times she read it, she still loved the story) by the divan while he was studying by the table, unaccustomed as always to free time.

A hurried set of knocks was heard, followed by Jakob’s anxious voice. “Lady Kamui, if I may?”

Startled, both husband and wife glanced at each other before straightening themselves towards the door. “Come in at once, Jakob.” She commanded, putting the book beside her. Immediately the butler opened the door, huffing.

“Milady, you will not believe in what I have brought with me.” He puffed as though he had ran all the way there. Before Kamui could gulp and ask what had happened, his face changed into a smile, his understanding eyes communicating something to his liege.

Kamui brought both hands to her mouth. “No way!”

Frowning, Xander looked from his wife to her butler, trying to understand the witchcraft they used to communicate without words.

“They are in season!” He said, clapping his hands once and taking a step back towards the still open door. “May I bring it in?”

She muffled a squeal. “You already baked it?! Oh, Jakob, you’re the best!” She gestured with both hands for him to bring ‘it’ in, scooting over to the small table by the divan.

Xander watched as the butler left the room in order to push a dessert cart in. “Now I see.” He nodded, finally feeling his shoulders sag. “Nohrian berries, Jakob?” He asked with a smile, going back to his studies. He knew how much his wife enjoyed the nohrian delicacy, even more so in the shape of Jakob’s pastries.

“Indeed, milord, but that is not all.” He replied, swiftly taking a slice of the cake and placing it before Kamui, followed by pouring a cup of her favorite tea. “Only some of the difficult-to-grow nohrian berries are fit to be turned into juice, then baked into custard. Some years, there are no good crops at all.”

The Queen had tears on her eyes, the moist texture of the cake as well as the opaque light of the custard made her almost hop on the cushion, her hand extended in wait for the fork. “Jakob only managed to make it twice our whole lives, ahhhh!” She squealed, her hand trembling as the fork reached the cake.

“Thrice now, milady. And enough for an entire cake.” He added, bowing and waiting for her reaction.

Kamui slowly took the piece to her mouth, feeling every inch of her body tremble with delight, a moan muffled in her throat as she chewed.

Xander’s feather fell from his hand.

“By the gods, Jakob!” She spoke after gulping, putting her fork down and taking both hands to her face, a blush making its way through her cheeks. “You’ve outdone yourself this time!” She bit her lower lip, feeling her shoulders tremble. Xander slowly turned around only to see how much pleased his wife was after taking only one bite of the snack – almost in a sexual way.

She even blushed and covered her face. After the second bite, she started to breathe heavily. “Oh, Jakob, this is amazing…!” But she spoke another man’s name in that sweet and alluring voice.

Xander glanced at the butler, who was completely used by that reaction and only stood there in wait for her next order. The King got up and sat beside his wife, putting one arm behind her back.

Kamui excitedly took the last forkful of the slice and turned to her husband. “Won’t you try it too?” She asked, one hand already under his chin so as to prevent any crumbs from falling from the fork by his mouth. He looked from the cake, to the plate already being replaced by another slice to his blushing wife. Her chest went up and down in excitement, her eyes shining with delight.

He opened his mouth, allowing Kamui to feed him the last piece of her first slice, the second one already waiting for her over the table.

“Hmm, indeed.” Xander chewed, using his free thumb to clean a smear of sweet cream by the side of his mouth. Looking at his wife, he licked his own finger, then looked at the butler after gulping. “Commendable work as always, Jakob.”

The butler bowed. “You humble me, milord.”

Still looking at her husband with both hands clasped, Kamui waited for a more hearty reaction. “Well? God-sent, right? Taken from the holiest meals themselves?” Her heart thumped and all Xander could see were how sweet her lips looked as she bit the lower one in wait.

Snapping out of her spell, he only chuckled. “Of course. However are you certain that you want to turn me into a devout?” He gestured to the second piece by the plate. “You would have less to eat.”

“Oh, that’s right!” Kamui softly gasped, turning to the second piece and putting her fork in position. “I wouldn’t want that, no.” She giggled as her fork pierced through the soft cake, nudging her husband with her shoulder.

As soon as she ate it, the same moan escaped through her throat. “Oh, gods, this is amazing.” She almost leaned on Xander for support, feeling her heart race. Her voice started to sound needy, much like when she begged for him to accelerate his movements in bed. “Oh, Xander, are you certain?” She asked again after the second forkful, breathing heavily.

Slowly, Xander took the book she was reading previously and put it over his lap to cover his growing erection. Luckily, such act went unnoticed. “I am, my Queen. Please yourself to your heart’s content.” He replied, watching as she ate and almost melted every time she chewed, leaning on his chest for support.

This time, she called his name, trying to make him eat more, or simply to ask him to fan her. As Kamui’s face got increasingly red, so did Xander’s urge to simply shoo away the butler and take her on his arms. How wasn’t she aware of the sounds she was making in front of another man?!

“Oh, no, I don’t think I can eat anymore…” She placed one hand over her stomach, the corset around her waist making her feel more bloated than she should after finishing only two slices.

Jakob promptly started to clean up. “Worry not, milady, I shall conserve your cake with utmost care.”

Kamui leaned her head on her husband’s shoulder, looking at Jakob. “I’m counting on you for that, Jakob. And remember–”

“If anyone as much as touches it, I will have their heads on a pike.” The butler finished the sentence, nodding in compliance. Quick as always, he placed the cart by the door. “I shall bring it back after dinner, then, milady.”

The Queen pouted. “Can’t I have it instead of dinner?”

“Absolutely not.” Both King and butler replied, the former nodding to the latter, urging him to leave.

“Well then, milady, milord.” Jakob bowed one last time before leaving and closing the door behind him.

As soon as he heard the click of the doorknob, Xander turned his wife towards him, stealing a deep and sweet, sweet kiss.

Surprised, Kamui let out a surprised moan in response, making Xander close one eye in pleasure, feeling his erection poking not only his pants but the book he used to cover it. “Promise me, Little Princess…” He whispered after pulling away, touching her forehead with his. “Promise me you will enjoy this cake in my presence only from now on.”

Kamui felt every hair of her body bristle in response, her hands gripping at her husband’s chest. “Of course. But why the sudden request?” She panted, their breaths intertwining before he pulled her for yet another kiss.

“Have you not realized?” He asked between kisses, trailing his caress to her neck and cleavage. She moaned in surprise. “You sound just like this.”

“I do?” She took one hand to her mouth in surprise, the other one by Xander’s shoulder. He raised his head, their eyes the same level.

“How can I watch as another man pleases you so?” He asked with a frown and a blush, closing in towards her lips. She put both hands over his face, however, her smile as wide as it could be.

“Are you jealous over a cake, my love?” She giggled as he looked away in embarrassment and took her hand, placing it over his pants; her book forgotten on the floor. “Oh– Oh, my!” Her smile changed as she bit her lower lip.

“I shan’t ask for your body now – I realize you would feel uncomfortable after just eating.” He caressed her face with both hands, her own lingering atop of his erection. He smirked. “But I am sure you could lend me a _hand_ with this, quite literally.” He looked down at her hand, then at her eyes.

Kamui laughed at Xander’s excuse of pun and straightened herself, pulling up her excess of skirt as she used her knees as support. Then, she pushed her husband towards the opposing arm rest.

Xander observed as she slid down her hand from his chest to his pants, never breaking eye contact. She unknotted his pants and reached his skin; both of them sighed in response.

Straightening himself, the King pulled her free hand towards him, connecting their mouths in a long and deep kiss. Kamui slowly rubbed her hand on his penis, doing it just the way she knew he’d enjoy: Wrapping both the thumb and index fingers tightly around the shaft whilst her little finger brushed past its length as she went up and down.

Pulling away just enough to be able to speak, Kamui squeezed her fingers around his glans. “Take care not to stain our clothes, my King.” She whispered, licking his lips afterwards.

He used both hands to hold her face, deeply kissing her again, their tongues dancing in the same rhythm as her fingers on his erection. “I will help you change, my Queen.” He replied after a chuckle, both of them aware of how unfeasible it was not staining any clothes in their position.

Kamui giggled under his lips, using her other hand dig her nails on his scalp, feeling him trail down his kisses to her neck and cleavage. Her hot breath by his ear and her increasingly fast hand movements made Xander’s head spin.

“Kamui…” He called her name under controlled moans by her ear, making her regret eating so much, her body doing its best to digest so as to quickly throw itself on his arms. She bit his left ear, feeling him tremble under her teeth; her hand slowly massaging his erection – teasing him. He shook his head. “Oh, please, my Kamui, don’t do this…” He begged, licking her neck, his hands finding themselves under her skirt, groping her thighs.

The Queen yanked his hair, making him look at her, stealing a kiss at the same time her hand moved faster by his penis. He squeezed his eyes as he felt the orgasm looming in closer, his hands now gripping at her legs with more strength.

 _Indeed_ , Kamui thought, _the power of one’s voice!_ He was barely touching her, but just by hearing him being pleased turned her on to unintelligible lengths.

He whispered her name over and over right before the climax – then, he hugged her closer, his entire body stiff with pleasure; his fluids ultimately staining her dress and his shirt.

They didn’t care about the fabric. Kamui raised the shoulder Xander rested his head on, trying to look at him. They needn’t words to kiss one more time and think that they would need the entire cake after dinner – Kamui would _love_ to make experiments on his body and the cream, after all.


	8. The More She Changes, the More He Loves Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Got some sin for you, you might like- Kamui has just given birth to Siegbert and while she does love her son more than anything she doesn't love the stretch marks that now cover her stomach. She starts feeling insecure and starts slowly avoiding any intimacy with Xander. When Xander confronts her and finds out what's wrong he decides to "show" her how little something like that matters to him.
> 
> ps:  
> EEEEEEEE I love this I LOVE THIS, I LOVE THISSS  
> Bless you anon, bless you bless you

_The day the Crown Prince was born was filled with joy, not only for the royal family; the entire kingdom of Nohr rejoiced the occasion, extending the festivities to the neighboring Hoshido._

_“He’s so small,” Xander said, holding the baby in his arms for what it seemed to be the first time, a silly smile painted across his face. Kamui laughed and placed one hand over her husband’s arm.  
_

_“You’re the one that’s too tall, my King. Siegbert is a big child.” She looked fondly at their baby, jokingly touching his nose with her index finger. His eyes still not able to focus, Siegbert only smiled at the sudden caress, safe in his father’s arms._

 

The sudden flashback made Xander stay in place as he watched his wife breastfeed their son inside the Crown Prince’s room. Despite being late evening, the room was well-lit and warm; the baby’s crib in the center so as to signify his importance.

Kamui hadn’t noticed Xander’s entrace under her own lullaby until he was two steps away from her. She looked up at him and smiled, small Siegbert satisfied with emptying both breasts and ready to call it a day. The small and round eyes lazily blinked, struggling to stay awake to stare at his favorite blur.

Xander felt his heart warm up with the scene, the small baby struggling to reach out his chubby hand in order to squeeze the first finger it gripped. “Here, let me help,” he said, extending both hands to his wife.

Glancing at her son one last time, Kamui gently handed him to his father, whose hands were still too big for the baby. “He’s so small, as always.” Xander teased, holding Siegbert against his own chest, placing the baby’s chin over his own shoulder. With the other hand, the King gently rubbed his son’s back in order to make him burp.

“There you go again,” Kamui giggled, pulling up her dress in order to cover her breast. “We were blessed with a big and healthy son, like his father.” She took one step towards the duo, looking at Siegbert’s face and smiling foolishly to the baby.

He first smiled, then laughed; that special and high-pitched baby laugh every parent adores – and suddenly a burp. Xander chuckled. “It works every time.” He mused, slowly cradling Siegbert onto his chest, watching as the baby opened and closed his mouth as though he was still being fed. The Queen leaned her head over her husband’s shoulder, watching as their son struggled to stay awake – until he lost the battle with himself and gave in to sleep, his small hands opening and closing slightly, imagining a big finger between them.

Kamui pulled away to watch as Xander placed their son inside the big crib, the smile he wore one of the best she’s ever seen: kind and full of love. Xander lingered by the crib, one hand still caressing young Siegbert’s cheeks; noticing that, Kamui also approached and wrapped her arms around his free one, once again resting her head over his shoulder.

Softly, Xander rested his head on hers, the hand once by Siegbert slowly placing itself above his wife’s. She tried to look up and Xander gently moved his head towards hers, bending over to do so. A kiss followed; a slow caress full of emotion. 

Soon Xander wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist and brought her closer to him, deepening the kiss in the process; his tongue playing with hers into her mouth.  Kamui closed her eyes in pleasure, placing both hands over Xander’s chest.

As he pulled her closer, she started to feel her mind drift away into his taste and involuntary let out a moan muffled by his mouth. Xander’s laugh sounded by his throat, not stopping the kiss to enjoy feeling his wife melt by his touch.

Startled by both moan and chuckle, Kamui felt as one of his hands caressed her scalp, the other one tightly holding her close. “Hm–” She tried to say, raising her shoulders in order to pull away and look him in the eye. He complied, brushing his lips by her cheeks and forehead as she spoke. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t think I’m ready yet–” her voice shook, her mind remembering the reason she avoided the topic for three months.

Without pulling away, enjoying his wife’s smell, Xander kissed her eyebrow. “Of course. I understand.” He whispered, trailing his kisses to her ear. “Indulge me into enjoying my wife’s smell for a while, hm?” He asked, nipping at the pointy bit of her ear, trailing down to her neck.

Kamui let out a nervous laugh, closing one eye in pleasure because of his touches. She dug her nails onto his shoulder and chest, nodding slightly as he brushed her hair to the side so he could suck into a specific spot on her neck with the intent of leaving a mark.

The Queen started to feel her legs give out, though that wasn’t a problem since the King’s hand over her waist supported her even as her legs didn’t. He trailed his tongue through her neck towards her chin, finally to her mouth once again.

Biting his wife’s lower lip, Xander looked at her flushed face and unfocused eyes; he could see she wanted him as much as he wanted her and smiled. “I can see it is not a lack of libido.” His voice sounded hoarse, his hot breath by her mouth. Kamui flinched and squeezed her eyes, feeling every hair of her body bristle with excitement.

“What do you–” She managed to stutter the beginning of a sentence, being cut off by his mouth on hers, a sudden and deep kiss making her roll her eyes in pleasure.

“I realize that there are many reasons for a woman to avoid intimacy with her husband after giving birth,” he said, pulling away just enough to utter the words, their lips brushing against one another. “Lack of libido is one of them,” he used the hand that once was by her scalp to travel through her back towards her chest, placing two fingers in the middle of her cleavage. “So is discomfort in this area, especially after spending the day without feeding the baby.” He glanced at the crib beside them before smirking and looking at her once more. “Which is not the case right now; They might be sensitive for the continued use, however.”

Kamui’s eyes shone, her face flushing even more with embarrassment. “How do you-”

Xander chuckled. “Ah, my Queen. It is a husband’s duty to accommodate his wife’s needs in every aspect.” He dug his face into her neck and whispered by her ear: “I am also aware of the pelvic floor exercise classes you are having with the royal midwife.”

The Queen blushed profusely, digging her face into her husband’s shoulder. “Y-you knew about that, too?” Her voice a whisper, Xander almost couldn’t hear her under his own shoulder. His hands had travelled from her chest and back to her rear, both of them squeezing his wife whilst they talked.

After a lustful chuckle, Xander once again kissed the mark he had done on her neck, trying to make her lift her head towards him. “On account of these, I want the truth about this, my Queen: Why do you avoid my touch? Is the birthing wound still not closed yet? Are you afraid of having me hurt you?”

The questions made her head shoot up, her face pale as a sheet. “Oh no, that’s not it!” She quickly assured, her face suddenly very close to his. The flush started to come back to her cheeks. “I know you would never hurt me, so please don’t think otherwise.” She gripped at his shoulder, the intensity of his gaze making her brow frown, her insecurity once again dominating her body. She looked away. “It’s just that, um…”

While she stumbled with the words, Xander patiently waited, gesturing with his chin for her to go on. Kamui glanced at him, then to ground beside them. “M-my body… it’s not desirable anymore after I gave birth.” She spoke quickly, biting her lip afterwards.

Xander’s next movement took her by surprise: Saying nothing, he simply bended over towards her and picked her up in his arms. “Now, that is up to me to decide, is it not?” He placed a kiss on her forehead, walking towards the connecting door between Siegbert’s and their rooms. He stopped in front of it, urging her to open the handle.

After she did, he entered and closed the door with his foot, walking towards the bed. He gently placed her over it and sat beside her, working on the knots and buttons of her dress’ back – he did so with dexterity; it wasn’t the first time he helped her out of a dress, after all.

Her heart thundering by her ears, Kamui held her arms in front of her chest, holding the dress in place as it started to loosen itself around her body. Seeing her agitation, Xander slowly wrapped his arms around her, running his hands from her back to her front, placing his head over her shoulder and his chest by her back.

“Come, now, don’t hide yourself from me.” He pleaded, kissing her cheek. Her shoulders sagged and her chin trembled in response. He took that as a sign to help her out of the dress, placing her on her back over the sheets.

Still, she hid her own face with both hands, embarrassed as he looked at her semi-nude body – the underwear the only piece left to strip. “Ah,” he let out an exclamation of surprise, closing one eye in pleasure as he felt his erection poke his pants. “How I missed this figure.”

“B-but the marks…” She stuttered under her hands, gesturing her chin towards her lower abdomen. Xander’s eyes followed, meeting the stretch marks that appeared between her bellybutton and upper thighs.

She flinched as one of his hands touched the area, his back bending over towards her in order to kiss her forehead. “Before I speak of them, would you answer my questions?” He whispered, using one elbow to support his weight, the other one trailing itself through her body towards her face.

Nodding, Kamui opened her eyes as Xander slowly took her hands out of her face, their eyes lingering in each other before he opened his mouth once again. “Are you ashamed of your battle scars?” He held her wrist, glancing at the scar she had on her forearm. “Of this one? Or mayhap, this one?” He let go of her arm and made her lay on her side so he could brush his fingers through the big scar on her back. She furrowed her brow.

“I am not. They are the proof that I stood by my convictions and fought to defend my beliefs.” She answered with a level voice despite her earlier stutter.

“Hmhm, Good answer.” Xander whispered, bringing her closer, placing a kiss over her lips. “These marks you are so ashamed of,” he looked down towards her body, “are my source of pride. They are there because, by loving each other, we managed to see our love borne fruit; It is proof that I’ve been in here,” Xander’s hands reached her private parts after he held her thighs and opened them, “inside of you.” He sat in the middle of her open legs and touched his index over her stomach. “While you are proud of the marks strangers put on your body, I am rejoicing over the marks I placed on it, and I cannot wait to see how much more our love will make your body change.”

Once again Kamui covered her face, biting her lip with such force it started to whiten. She could feel his love overwhelm her so, she felt the tears spring up instantly. Seeing his wife’s quiet sob, Xander bended over once again towards her, removing her hands from her face and placing kisses all over her front, licking the tears as they fell from her eyes.

“My Little Princess, if you still have any doubts,” he started, taking her hand and placing at the bulge on his pants, “please take my bodily reactions into consideration.” He didn’t wait for her reply and kissed her deeply, making her arch her back in response.

She sniffled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you, I love you… I love you,” she stated over and over, to which he always responded with an ‘I love you, too, My Queen’.

Kamui’s hands fumbled over her husband’s shirt, quickly wanting to press his skin on hers. Meanwhile, Xander unknotted Kamui’s ribbon underwear, throwing it aside as soon as Kamui was done with his buttons. He also threw the shirt to the side, both of them now focused on his pants. He laughed.

“All of your plans for tomorrow are cancelled, my Queen.” He sighed as his erection broke free, the evening air making him tremble. Kamui felt her throat go dry with both sight and statement.

“Oh, my King,” she clasped one hand around his erection, sighing with pleasure. It’s been _too_ long. “Do with me as you please; I’m yours to mold.” She extended her other hand towards her husband, urging him to come closer.

His eyebrows flicked with pleasure; reason and lust fighting a battle inside of him. Nevertheless, he complied, joining their mouths in another desperate kiss – it truly felt like their first kiss ever since Siegbert was born; they were finally into each other’s arms again after so long.

Without pulling away, Xander adjusted Kamui’s body under him, placing his hands under her thighs, lifting her knees beside her abdomen; her rosy vulva twitching in anticipation. She dug her nails on his scalp as he trailed down his mouth to her neck towards her collarbone – then beyond, towards her breasts. Mindful of any soreness she might be feeling, he did not linger on them for too long, inserting two fingers of his left hand into her mouth before directing them to her vaginal opening.

He could feel as she held her breath when his fingers touched her insides, the expectation almost palpable in her breath. He inserted one finger at the same time he stole yet another kiss; her chin trembling in pleasure as his other finger rubbed her clitoris.

In reality, she’s been already moist enough for penetration since they were at the other room, however Xander wanted to relish the moment by watching his wife tremble and melt under his touch. Kamui arched her back, her chest going up and down with her rasped breath. “Oh, Xander, please don’t tease me too much…” She breathed out, then smirked as their eyes met. “I have a surprise for you and I can’t wait to show it to you…”

His eyes glimmered with lust, his tongue instinctively licking his own lips. “Another one, my love?” He referred to her stretch marks, his voice bubbling with pleasure as he positioned his erection by her vaginal opening, the other hand over her leg.

Once again she held her breath, looking down to her private parts, watching as Xander playfully rubbed his glans by her vulva and clitoris. She squeezed her eyes, her vaginal opening gaping in expectation. Before she could beg, Xander slowly slid it in, feeling every inch of her body tremble with the action.

Ah, to feel him inside of her again! She wrapped her arms around his neck, her voice calling his name under her pleased breath.

Ah, to be inside of her again! Xander dug his face into the space between her neck and shoulder, feeling as she twitched around him, her voice calling his name the way only her could. “I will not let you rest tonight, my Queen.” He whispered, taking it almost entirely out and thrusting back in, his face melting in pleasure.

“Oh, but I still have a surprise.” She giggled in the middle of her own moans as he thrusted once more. As he was pulling away for another thrust, she used the teachings she learned on her classes with the midwife to close herself around him, making him unable to move.

He let out a surprised moan, his wide eyes meeting his wife’s. “My Queen…!” He hadn’t words to express what he felt – she used her vaginal muscles not only to squeeze his penis inside of her, but to make him feel like she was sucking and nipping at it only with her movements at different lengths of his shaft.

Such movements pleased her as well, the twitching making his erection appear more powerful and thick inside of her. She dug her nails onto his back as they kissed, a silent battle going on between their bodies: He tried to thrust as she tried to keep him inside of her; the pleasure both of them proportioned to each other making the orgasm loom in sooner than expected.

Squeezing his eyes, Xander started to thrust faster, Kamui’s muscles losing the battle as he felt reason lose to lust inside of him. “My K-King…!” She called his name and his status, right by his left ear, which made something snap inside of him.

He licked and bit her neck area as the penetration heated between them; Kamui’s orgasm making her cry his name as her insides closed in all at once, squeezing him in place as he himself let out his fluids inside of her, their breaths hot and in urgent need of each other.

Without stopping to regain their breaths, they lost each other into their kiss, Kamui feeling the twitching of the orgasm give way to her own muscle flexes. She moaned his name as she felt yet another orgasm make its way into her, his penis being stimulated by it and rising itself into another erection inside of her.

“W-we should make a n-national holiday tomorrow, my K-King…” Kamui stuttered under moans as she felt Xander start to move again, his thrusts more fluid than ever, his own semen working as lubricant. “I never want to let you go.” She held his face and initiated the kiss, his eyes rolling in pleasure as he pulled her closer.

“Indeed,” he agreed, licking her cheeks towards her ear, “I will need to cancel my schedule as well.”


	9. Vacation at The Beach (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was part of a non-nsfw request. The second part (the next chapter) will have the sin.

“As expected, I am feeling a bit restless.” Xander said as soon as they stepped into the room prepared for them at the resort.

“Well, yes, but I know that you need a break most of all. You don’t even know how to rest.” Kamui agreed, nodding. Xander took her bags and placed them over a chair, walking to the middle of the room.

Something over the bed caught his attention. With a hand on his chin, he picked up the bathing suit Anna & Co provided. “Are these the swimming garments they told us about?” He turned his head the side, inspecting the fabric as well as its lenght. “It is rather… unique.”

Kamui walked over to the bed and saw the one provided for her, blushing immediately. “ _Scandalous_ , you mean?” She took the top part, raising it at her eye level.

Xander looked from the swimsuit to his wife, raising the hand on his chin to his face, blushing. “Once again I am restless. These are garments meant to use in public, yes?” He looked from the bikini to his wife’s body, imagining her in it.

Kamui took both hands to her chest, pressing the swimwear between her breast. “Y-yes, actually.” Then, she remembered something. “Oh, but this is a private beach. Not even Anna & Co will come here without our permission. That’s what she said to me, at least.” She whispered the last part, unheard by her husband.

He held her arms, looking deeply into her eyes. “… You need to put these on. Right now.” The flush on his face made his intention clear. Kamui mirrored his expression, looking from him to his body.

“Then you’ll wear yours, too, right?” She looked at him from under her eyelids, sheepishly making eye contact. His hands gripped harder at her arms, then he let go altogether, turning around to hide his embarrassment.

“… Yes.”

They stood there, awkwardly at each other’s presence when Kamui made the first move, snatching the bottom half of her garment. “T-then we’ll meet by the shore, okay? Bye!” Without waiting for his response, she ran through the door.

Xander was left inside the room, with his hand reaching out at the air. He looked at his other hand, still holding the swim trunks prepared to him and pressed his lips into a thin line.

 

At the beach, Kamui found a bush large enough to hide her and changed into the swimsuit. The princess was so flustered she hadn’t noticed a shack not 100 meters away from her position, and still didn’t see it after she left her armor behind the bush.

“It IS rather revealing.” She bit her lip, looking at her own body, and turning around to try and see her own back. Beet-red, she wanted to go back to the bushes so she could hide from her husband. However, she stopped herself for she’d had a better idea.

“Kamui? Are you there?” Xander sounded from the distance, spurring the princess to run with all her might to her destination: the ocean. He wouldn’t be able to catch her there.

He scratched the back of his head in confusion. “Perhaps I got the place wrong? I hope we did not miss each other.”

Having only half of her face above water, Kamui felt her throat drying after witnessing the sight. His face was flushed, perhaps from changing in a hurry; His steps were uncertain, clearly not used to that kind of fabric. She took both hands to her face, trying to cool it down.

Xander turned around, and the light of the sun shone through his hair. Both from his head and from under his bellybutton. Kamui gulped once more, oggling that region. It was visible that he was… excited to meet her – it was perfectly outlined through the tight garments. She bit her lip, feeling her entire body pulsate. 

 _It really brought out his assets_ , she thought with a pun, turning a bit to the right so she could appreciate his rear. Seeing as he meant to look elsewhere, Kamui quickly waved at him. The following week would be full of swimming lessons.


	10. Vacation at The Beach (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Need of Each Other  
> (the sin sequel)

After a day of enjoying themselves in each other’s arms by the beach (Kamui really did try to teach Xander how to swim after she got her strength back), King and Queen were enjoying the starlight by the bungalow’s veranda, snuggling under a big coverlet by the bed specifically made for the veranda.

They still wore their swimsuits under she bedsheet, their bare skins warming each other in their embrace. Kamui nestled further into her husband’s chest, content with the vacation he was having.

Xander caressed his wife’s back with one arm, the other tightly holding her hand. He took a deep breath, looking at Kamui under his chin; the moonlight shone so brightly that night, it almost seemed it was still day.

“Are you tired?” He asked, gently brushing his fingers down her spine. She shook her head and cuddled more into his arms.

“No. I’m just happy for being here, with you. Your shoulders finally seem relaxed.” She slid her hand across his wide chest, happy to aid him ease his burdens.

The King held his wife’s hand on his and brought it to his lips. “This time together has made me think of the past.” He squeezed her into his embrace, the memories of their stargazing throughout the years flowing into his mind.

Kamui raised her gaze towards him, placing her chin on his chest. “Which part of it? We have such a long history behind us.”

He pulled her closer for a kiss, his voice sounding while their lips still lingered on each other. “Thankfully.”

“Thankfully.” She giggled. 

Xander rested his head on the pillow and looked at the stars. “I was remembering our past… intercourses,” he smirked, feeling his wife teasingly nudge him, “and what happened earlier today made me think of a certain topic we overlooked completely.” He let the silence sink in, almost hearing Kamui’s frown.

“Which part of what happened today?” She tilted her head to the side. They had had a busy day.

With a chuckle, Xander licked his lips and looked at Kamui from over his chest. “When you left me alone to change into this swimwear.” He squeezed her bottom with the hand that previously brushed her back.

Surprised with the act, Kamui giggled and hid her face on his shoulder. “But it’s so revealing!”

“Oh, but that is not what I meant, my Princess.” He watched as her round red eyes focused on him. “I was referring to the thoughts that went through my mind at that time – I considered relieving myself right there just by imagining your beautiful body in it. Though I hungered for you far too much to be satisfied with my hand only.”

Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened; her lips tightly pressed against each other. He could feel her heart beating wildly on her chest so close to his, and how she unknowingly brushed her thighs on his, certainly feeling the temperature rise between them.

He pressed on. “Therein lies what has been in my mind since, my love: Have you ever touched yourself?” _While thinking of me?_ He added in his mind.

Kamui took one hand to her face, her mouth opening and closing in shock. “Xan- wha- I’m not–” she tried to make sense with her words, embarrassment speaking louder in the end. She hid her face on his chest once again, muttering incomprehensive gibberish.

Xander almost laughed, once again squeezing Kamui’s rear. “Come now, Little Princess. It is a serious question.”

Without lifting her head, Xander heard her voice muffled by his own muscles. “… I have not.” She quickly lifted her head, her embarrassed expression as well as her pursed lips and joined frown made Xander feel his body heating up. “I-I mean, you were always there to quench my needs…”

He suddenly brought her closer by pulling her over his body, their chests resting on each other, and kissed her deeply, his tongue twirling inside her mouth with hunger. “And what about before?” He panted, biting her lower lip.

Kamui dug her nails on his collarbone, feeling his erection poke her private parts; her thoughts taking her places. She closed her eyes, trying to find inner peace in order to bring her memories back, the movement of his rasped breath and bodily reactions distracting her at every second.

“N-no, I never did… I always wished to be held by you even during my teenage days, but it never crossed my mind to do it myself.” She confessed, squeezing her eyes and hiding her face on the space between his neck and shoulder.

Xander didn’t let his wife hide for too long; he held her arms and sat on the bed, the coverlet sliding down to reveal their seminude bodies, the night chill doing nothing to drop the temperature between them. He looked so deep into her eyes Kamui felt herself trapped into his gaze, her mouth half-open in expectation of a kiss.

He looked from her mouth to her eyes, his thumb gently pressing itself against her lower lip. He gulped, feeling his throat suddenly dry. “Show me.”

“X-Xand–mmph!” Before she could ask, he once again kissed her deeply, the movements of his tongue making her muffle a moan in pleasure, her entire body bristling with his touch.

“Show me. Right now.” He commanded, brushing his nose on hers, trailing his mouth to her cheek and ear.

Hesitant, Kamui looked around; they were on the second floor of the beach bungalow, at the wide veranda with a view to the sea – they haven’t been bothered all day just as Anna & Co had promised, but still… they were basically outdoors.

The memory of their earlier intercourse flew into her mind. They didn’t mind being outdoors during the day, why should they mind now?  She bit her lower lip, arching her back as his hands trailed down to the knot of her swimsuit. Soon she felt the constriction over her breasts loosen, his touch now flowing to her bottom.

He stopped to look at her beet-red face which she tried to hide under both hands. Xander took one of her hands with his, kissing the exposed cheek. “Show me.” He whispered again, licking her cheek all the way to her ear, slowly placing her on the bed.

Blushing, Kamui slowly reached to the side knots of her bikini’s lower part, her nipples bristling in anticipation. “Will you… just watch?” She licked her own lips, throwing the last piece of clothing to the side and opening her legs.

Xander took his time enjoying the view; the top of her bikini still lay loosely over her chest, though both of her breasts were already freed from it; her rosy vulva gapped with desire, her feet placed close to her inner thighs. One of her hands lay over her chest, unsure of what to do; the other trailed playfully along her private parts, enticing him to do the same.

His voice sounded hoarse with desire as he pulled out his erection from his trunks. “I will.” He breathed out, lifting her legs to place them by his hips, his knees pressed on the bed.

The proximity of his erection to her vulva made Kamui let out a moan of expectation, closing her eyes in pleasure. The moonlight was so intense she could see how his penis pulsated with desire, as well as how the preseminal fluid bubbled out of his glans.

“Just watch?” She asked again, her hand almost reaching to his erection instead of her own body. His hand over his own body made her stop and bit her lower lip. He was going to use his hand, too?!

“Just watch.” He grunted, breathing heavily.

Without any experience in the field, Kamui simply slid her hand to her private parts, trying to remember how her husband pleased her that way. She flinched when her fingers touched her clitoris and started massaging it, biting her lower lip to muffle a moan.

“Oh no, my Queen.” Xander made her stop with his voice. “No shortcuts. I want to see your fingers in.” He hardened his chin, signaling for her to move her hand further down.

“But Xander…” She protested, her fingers sliding down to her already wet vulva. She quietly snuck one finger in, then the other. “If it’s not you inside of me, I won’t be satisfied…” She moaned, thrusting both fingers in and out, lifting her hand to brush on her clitoris on their way.

Xander watched as her fingers disappeared inside of her, his hand itching to move on his shaft – but he wouldn’t. He would watch as Kamui enjoyed herself so he could have his fun later.

“It has to be you…” She moaned, speeding her fingers movements, her hand now lingering more outside on her clitoris than inside; her hips going up and down in pleasure. Unknowingly, her free hand massaged her right breast, pressing her nipple between her middle finger and thumb.

As promised, Xander didn’t touch her, but his gaze burned on her skin much like a tight grip on her body, forcing her to close her eyes and feel his warmth as she felt the climax approaching.

She called his name in her sweet, sweet voice as the orgasm washed over her body, her hand falling limp on her side. “Only you can-aahn…?!” Before she could plead for his touch again, her eyes still closed, Xander suddenly penetrated her; her insides still twitching from the orgasm.

“Ah… my Kamui! This feels wonderful.” He moaned, his penis sliding in with ease due to her lubricated insides; her vagina closing in around him at each passing moment. Kamui opened her eyes in surprise, gripping at her husband’s shoulders as he bended over towards her, meaning to start thrusting.

“X-Xan- is that why you–” Her voice came out choked as she felt another orgasm wash over her, her arms wrapping around his neck in response. She panted, feeling him thurst with difficulty due to her pulsating insides.

He bit the lobe of her ear, taking it all out and thrusting with force right after, poking at her sensitive spot. Another orgasm ensued, his own not much farther.

Kamui felt her abdomen hurt in allusion to how much it contracted on an orgasm, every time her husband thrusted resulting in a climax. His entrance was tight and her pleasure was through the roof. Breathing heavily, Kamui dug her nails on his back and pleaded for more, for him to increase his speed and strength. “Fill me with your fluids!” She begged, tears of pleasure rolling down her cheeks.

Her sweet voice on his left ear made him struggle not to come right away, a sudden thrust ensuing another rasped moan out of her throat. He couldn’t last much longer, however, and squeezed his wife on his arms in one last thrust before liberating himself inside of her.

Exhausted, Kamui hadn’t the strength to hold him anymore and felt her arms fall limp on the side, her breathing so harsh she only managed to speak on fourth try, her body still pulsating around his penis. “Is this why you… asked me to do that…?”

Xander squeezed his eyes in an attempt to shoo away another impending erection – he could feel how tired she was and realized she wouldn’t handle another round. “Partly, yes. I exist to please you, my Queen. … However I did want to see your fingers at work, I confess.” He admitted, kissing her neck before pressing their foreheads together.

“Oh, my King. You know I’m yours to mold.” She brushed her face on his, her eyelids heavy with fatigue. They indeed had a busy day. “You need… but ask… my love.”

“My love.” He kissed her lips one last time before she succumbed to exhaustion.


	11. How to Seduce a Prince 2.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens a little after the first two paragraphs of chapter 2 on How to Seduce a Prince; the request was as it follows:
> 
> Anonymous asked: NSFW prompt, feel free to not write it if it makes you uncomfortable ;; What about Xander's little princess trying to take charge in the bedroom? Like she's done some 'research' and goes, okay, you can use your mouth to go down on a guy? And Corrin tries to test this out on Xander. I'm just imagining Xander being flustered and telling her that she doesn't need to degrade herself like that, and Corrin going ? it's okay. I want to make you feel good like you make me~

Kamui had been practicing something in hidden during the nights Xander couldn’t visit, and was absolutely sure that she could finally put it to test the next time he would come.

Her heart was beating wildly as she chose her nightgown for that night – it’s been three days since she last saw her beloved due to a mission he had been assigned to on the nearby castle.

The princess was in front of the mirror, throwing her hair to the side (Camilla told her about the ‘power of a hair throw’, though Kamui couldn’t assert its effectiveness yet) when she heard the long-awaited set of knocks.

“C-come in!” She stuttered as she straigthened her long, see-through gown and turned to the door with a nervous smile. She missed him so much! But, at the same time, she was nervous about his reaction to her newly-found knowledge.

Xander opened the door while taking one last glance outside, only to have his breath taken away by his betrothed’s advances on him. “Little Princ–hmm!” He only had time to close the door before having his lips stolen by Kamui in a desperate attempt to take the lead.

He bumped on the now-closed door and wasn’t sure of what to do with his hands due to the shock as Kamui wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

“I missed you so much…!” She whispered in-between kisses, trailing her caresses to his left ear, then back to his lips.

“Ah, my Kamui…” He moaned, bringing her closer by gripping at her rear and back. “Forgive me for leaving you alone for so long.” His right hand traveled from her spine to her scalp, feeling every inch of her body onto his.

“You must be tired, right?” She whispered, sliding one hand behind his back in order to lock the door, “come here, let me ease your burdens.”

After saying that, Kamui squeezed her hands behind Xander’s back before taking his hand and leading him to the bed. Confused, the prince complied, obediently sitting on the mattress just as his princess willed it. “My princess–”

“Please–” Kamui interrupted, making him lean on the pile of pillows by the headboard and kneeling between his legs, her voice shaking, “if you start touching me, I’ll succumb…” She confessed, breathing heavily as she nuzzled her beloved.

Xander couldn’t help but smirk. “What do you plan on doing with me, my Kamui?” He huffed, his stubborn hands travelling through her thigh and neck.

Feeling her skin burn with his touch, Kamui moaned his name under her breath and focused on trailing her kisses from his mouth to his ear to his neck line. She then stripped him off of his cravat before relishing on his skin. “You’re always the one tasting me and pleasing me and making me melt under your touch…” She breathed out, briefily looking at him before unbuttoning his shirt, “I wanted to feel your skin and savor your taste to please you as you please me…” she opened his shirt and tilted her head to the side, doing an involuntary hair throw as she looked at him from below. “Will you let me?”

“K-Kamui…” He had to close one eye for his erection pulsated inside his pants at the same time his princess pressed her hands onto his broad chest and abdomen, freeing him of his garments.

They exchanged looks – Kamui kneeling over his legs and Xander leaning on the pillows, both positions a novelty for the lovers – and gave into the temptation of each other’s lips.

The kiss they shared was filled with hunger; their hands holding each other’s faces tenderly as their tongues thirsted for one another. “Let me please you, my love,” Kamui almost chanted as one kiss turned to three and more, “let me please you.”

“Ah, my Kamui, you please me with your every action.” He huffed by her ear as her hands finally travelled down to his chest, “your hair, your voice, your skin… you please me by being here with me.” He held his breath when she reached his pants, her nervous fingers quickly unknoting the laces.

“I want you to feel like I feel, my love.” She panted, licking from his neck to his chest. “I want your head to be filled of me; your skin to bristle by the thought of me…” She licked every muscle of his abdomen as her hand finally freed his pulsating erection. “I want you to…” she breathed heavily by his glans, admiring it from such a close distance and opened her mouth to kiss it.

Xander flinched with her hot breath and tongue, but his first reflex was to stop it rather than encourage it. “Little Princess! You needn’t lower yourself so–”

“Mhmm!” She sucked his glans in protest, making him flinch with pleasure before taking it out of mouth and holding it close to her cheek. “I want to taste it all, Xander.” She asserted, her frown serious. He didn’t know where to look: her face so close to his erected penis? Her rear which stood out so much due to her leaning on her chest over his leg? His face was flushing as his heart beat wildly while she kept talking. “Your entire body – I want to savor it all just like you do with mine.” She kissed the shaft before licking it all the way down to his scrotum.

“G-ahh… Kamui…” Xander felt a jolt of pleasure flowing through his body, making his hands and legs jerk in response. “You, ah… Needn’t go to such extents to make me think of only yo-ah… my love.” He tried to reply, but every time she twirled her tongue over his glans resulted in a moan. She sucked, licked and softly bit it, her eyes focused on his reactions.

She felt her own body pulsating; her naked body under the night gown responded to every moan and every gasp of Xander’s to the point of feeling her insides getting wet by the second. Her thighs were pressing on each other unconsciously.

“I’ve always… only thought of you, my Kamui, ah, my Little Princess…” He had to squeeze his eyes shut in pleasure, his right hand involuntarily grabbing her scalp and holding her hair.

Overwhelmed with the new experience – even without his skin on her body, she could feel the phantom touches of all previous nights they had together travelling through her being alongside his slight pull on her hair made her ever aware of his power – Kamui started to suck him deeper into her mouth, enjoying his entire taste and warmth.

Xander struggled to keep his eyes open to watch her oh so erotic mien, the pleasure she gave him engulfing him with vigor. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer even before she did an involuntary action which excited him even more: Without taking him out of her mouth, she used both hands to put her hair behind her ears.

“Kamui…!” He called her name to warn her of the upcoming orgasm, his legs already feeling weak despite being relaxed. “I will not hold on much longer–”

She took it out only enough to speak, her hot breath and tongue ever close to his glans. “Fill me up with your fluids, Xander. I want to taste everything.”

The words were barely out of the princess’ mouth did Xander lose control and come on half of her face – the other half inside her mouth. “Oh!” She gasped, using her fingers to clean the semen out of her cheek at the same time Xander exclaimed an apology.

“Forgive me, my Princess, allow me to–” He had turned for a split of second to grab the bedsheet so as to dry her face before turning back to her and seeing it: She licked her own semen-filled fingers with gusto, enjoying every new flavour she experienced.

His erection came back instantly.

“It’s an acquired taste,” she began after swallowing completely, “but I can’t wait to savor more of it.”

Flabergasted and pleased, his mind still a mess due to the recent orgasm, Xander acted on instinct when he pulled his beloved close to his body before pushing her onto the bed under him. “Forgive me, Little Princess…!” He bit her neck and tasted her chest before penetrating her all at once.

“Xand-aah…!” She moaned in response, her insides sensitive ever since before. He felt it, too, once he was inside of her: she pulsated and closed herself around him with hunger.

“Ah, my Little Princess,” he nuzzled her cheek as he took it all in before thrusting again with more vigor, her pulsating insides alongside his sensitive glans from the previous climax making his coeherent thinking melt away due to the pleasure.

She knew it, ever since before, that she just needed a small stimulus to reach the orgasm – hearing his voice and savoring his taste has been enough to please her to the climax point. His powerful and sudden thrusts confirmed that: her insides were already closing in around him before he could penetrate her for the third time.

Feeling her trembling with delight under and around him made Xander roll his eyes in pleasure as he thrusted one last time before she almost screamed his name with that oh sweet voice of hers by his ear. She dug her nails onto his back and squeezed her legs around his waist as the spams of the climax shook her body and took her breath away.

Never did he think that he would have two orgasms in such a short spam of time. “Ah, Kamui… my Kamui…” He whispered her name, licking her pointy ear, his body shaking as he let himself out inside of her.

“Xander- ah, Xander…” She said his name over and over, digging her fingers onto his scalp and shoulder blade, squeezing him in a hug for as long as her spasms lasted. They were finally only hearing each other’s rasped breaths, their bodies separated only by the nightgown’s thin fabric.

The Crown Prince rested his forehead on his princess’, hot air being exchanged between them as he placed both elbows on either side of her shoulders. Kamui’s giggle made him smile and kiss her cheek in response. “Why are you laughing, Little Princess?”

Kamui brushed her nose onto Xander’s, slightly holding his face with the tips of her fingers. “I can feel your fluids leaking out of me, even though you’re still in here.” She looked to the penetration between them (he knew she loved to stay connected after their lovemaking, so he complied every time) and blushed, her smile growing. “So I was just wondering how much more filled with you can I be? You’re inside my heart”, she placed one hand over her chest, then trailed it to under her navel, “now in my womb, and earlier in my mouth.” She used her other hand to touch her lip, bitting it as his face flushed with emotion. “I can’t wait to see how much more you’ll fill me with your love.”

He squeezed his eyes shut for her words were prompting yet another erection, but wasn’t able to stop it. He let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d held and slid his forehead to the bed as she gasped.

“Oh!” She huffed with a smile. “I guess we can put that to test now, hm?”

“Hng…” Xander tried to keep in control of his desire, but her voice, breathing and pulsating insides were all against it. “Did you have any doubts, my love, that I am on the palm of your hand?” He succumbed and kissed her cheek, licking her ear afterwards. “Do you see what one word of yours does to me?”


	12. Marks on her Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't under request, I was just thirsty for him.

The ball was in commemoration of the Summer Solstice of King Xander and Queen Kamui’s third year of ruling over Nohr and Valla.

Feeling that the situation called for a new and not usually seen dress, Kamui chose one from Camilla’s personal favorites -- it had a nude back all the way until her hips and the front had a V-shaped cleavage, tied with only a thin string around her neck. Since her long, wavy hair was tied up in a large bun, her entire spine could be seen; from the nape of her neck to as far as the lower waist.

King and Queen started the ball with the first dance, though his mien was anything but festive. “You seem displeased, my love.” Kamui whispered as they glided through the dance floor.

“It is because I indeed am dissatisfied, my Queen.” He replied, his strong, gloved hand pressing her nude back as he guided her body with the rhythm. Before she could retort, thinking of the joyful occasion of the Summer Solstice, he swiftly made a turn, pressing his hand downwards. “Before this day, I was the only man who has ever seen the birthmarks on your back,” he did another turn, as though to express his jealously, pressing her body on his at every moment. “And now, every man in this castle also shares this knowledge.”

Kamui felt her heart aflutter and had to press her lips so as not to smirk. “You overestimate me, my King. There’s no one looking.”

He almost derailed from rhythm for the sake of squeezing her more against him, a slight pout and a narrowing of eyes making its way on his face. “You are not only the Queen of Nohr and my heart, but the most stunning woman in this whole realm. Trust me when I say that all eyes are on you.”

She had to lick her lips and breathe in deeply before smiling. “Are you jealous, Xander?”

His frown flickered in response, a sign of hitting the mark. He huffed as they made a sequence of diagonal steps before averting his eyes for a slip of second. “Your body, my Queen, belongs to me; my eyes only can know its secrets.”

The Queen felt her King’s heartbeat reverberating through her own chest, the intensity of his gaze almost making her blush. “Oh, how I want to kiss you.” She replied, feeling the passion of his body on hers.

“And I, my Kamui, urge to ravish you with every fiber of my being.” His voice was deep and hoarse, making every hair of her body bristle.

Careful so as not to stare and smirk, Kamui looked around before whispering “we should cut this ball short, my King. I can’t wait to feel your skin on mine.”

 

King and Queen walked side by side to their quarters, pretending to the servants they crossed paths with that the sparks between them weren’t consuming every thought in their heads. Kamui dismissed the ladies-in-waiting who would help her out of her dress -- Xander would already take care of that.

She stepped into the room after he opened the door for her, but stopped after three steps, already feeling his hands around her body, from behind. He licked the nape of her neck, biting on the thin ribbon which held her dress in place and unknotting it.

Kamui raised her arms to envelop Xander’s head from behind, allowing the front of her dress to gracefully fall all the way to her hips -- two other thin ribbons on either side of her waist held the skirt in place. Xander trailed up his caresses from her neckline to her ear, licking and nipping at the pointy bit he oh so loved as his hands groped the curves of her body before massaging both of her breats at the same time.

“Ah, my King...” Kamui grinded her rear on Xander’s crotch, taking out a sigh of pleasure right on her earlobe.

“You do remember, my love,” he started, biting and sucking different spots of her neck, leaving his mark on her, “to whom does your body belong to?”

Crossing her arms around his neck, Kamui pulled the hairpin sustaining her hair up, feeling it all curl down on the opposite side of Xander’s face. “To you and only you, my King.” She sighed with satisfaction, feeling him grow between her nates.

Xander slowly pressed his hands downwards, making Kamui’s skin burn. He unknotted both strings at the same time and the Queen immediately felt her dress fluttering down, leaving her with only her underwear and a very eager pair of hands hungering over her body.

He lifted his leg in order to pressure her to walk towards the bed, his erection poking on her body at each step; when they reached it, Kamui understood what he wanted to do -- she climbed on it on all fours, supporting the upper part of her body with her elbows and throwing her hair to the side.

Her entire back was exposed to him and only him. Xander licked his lips in anticipation and took out the jellified solution of a specific plant Kamui had ordered specially for skincare (the public reason, at least. She knew of the gel’s lubricating properties before ordering a stockfull of them) and placed it over his wife’s buttocks as he unbuckled his pants.

Kamui panted with the sound of the belts and had to cover a giggle -- he had placed the small cup containing the gel in-between her birthmarks. Before she could bring herself to smile, however, she felt the hot touch of his erection against her skin and let out a sigh of pleasure.

Xander then proceeded to coat his glans and shaft with the natural lube before placing the container by the bed, one hand gripping at the Queen’s underwear. Slowly did he pull it down, teasing his beloved.

“You have to promise me, my Kamui.” He said in a grave tune, once again making her body bristle as he prodded his glans on her anus in order to lubricate it with the gel. He heard her gasp and felt her gap with their contact.

“Ahn... Anything you wish for, my King.” She moved her hips, silently begging for his thrust, her hands clutching the bed sheet under her.

“Never again wear that dress or its likes in public, my Kamui. Only I am allowed to watch as your back moves when you breathe,” he circled his erection around her anal opening, feeling her almost suck him in, “or how endearing your marks are when you entice me as you are now.”

“I pro-ahh... I promise...” She moaned, feeling him insert his glans in the middle of her phrase and closing her eyes in delight. “My body is yours to mold, my King...”

Xander slowly thrusted, mindful of the lack of proper lubricating -- only his erection was coated, after all; but his efforts weren’t necessary. Kamui could barely contain herself due to the amount of pleasure he provided her.

After going in and out a few times, realizing she had stretched at her limit, Xander lost himself in the seductive movements of her back as her hips almost danced with his thrusts. He stopped moving to watch as her marks outshone even the battle scars she wore on her back -- they were so close to her buttocks he could watch them and see his own erection disappearing inside of her at the same time.

“Don’t tease me like that...” Kamui pouted, trying to turn her head over her shoulder to beg him to resume his movements.

“Forgive me,” he let out an embarrassed laugh, gripping at her love handles with more strength, “I was lost on your beauty -- the line of your spine as well as your marks, scars and muscles -- everything appeals and calls to me.”

Kamui felt herself twitch around him, her vulva almost dripping wet as it called for attention as well. “I love you, my King; I was born to be yours.”

The declaration of love made something squeeze his heart and snap his self-control; Xander immediately pulled out before thrusting with vigor; her voice moaning his name enrapturing him into accelerating more and more.

“Forgive me, my Queen,” he apologized before pulling her hair with one hand in order to feel her back on his chest.

“Ahn...!” She squeezed her eyes with pleasure, the shift in position, now with her on her knees, making the penetration suddenly deepen. “So- so deep I--” The Queen gasped, feeling every inch of his erection pounding inside of her.

“How you suck me in, my Kamui!” He remarked, holding her by her waist with one hand, the other in the middle of her breasts in order to support her weight. “How do you wish me to proceed?” He teased, biting her earlobe after licking the love bites he had given her previously.

“Har... harder, my King. It’s so deep in I think I won’t handle more than a few thrusts...”

“Your wish, my Queen, is my command.” He masterfully took it out, hearing her sigh in relish before thrusting back in; each stroke under louder moans.

She was right -- it did not take long for her to twitch around him so much she felt the orgasm washing over her, her vaginal opening gapping in need of thrusts as well.

“Xand- ahh...!” She gripped at his hand by her chest, panting his name with every breath of her body.  Feeling her spasms only made Xander thrust harder, his own climax not too far -- penetrating her from behind always made him feel it sooner due to how tight she was.

Soon he let himself loose inside of her, exhaustion making their bodies slowly fall on the bed; side by side.

He knew how she loved when he stayed inside of her even while they could feel his semen dripping out of her, so he embraced her from behind, his warm breath on her cheek. “Forgive me, my Queen.”

Kamui needn’t hear anything else -- she knew how he apologized for sounding manipulative before. “There’s nothing to forgive when I’m the one showing around the body that belongs to you, my love.” She huffed, feeling herself stretch around him due to the shift in position.

“You are the best thing that’s happened to me, my Queen.” He kissed her temple before embracing her for a restful sleep.


	13. Lovers Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done as a compilation of requests about Corriander sin during Valentines.

The town was lively – the underground one especially. Bright flags decorated the streets, all between a red and pink color scheme alongside love tunes that could be heard at every corner. 

It was in commemoration of a commoner’s event: The Lovers Day. It has been dwindled during the war, reason why the Royal Family hadn’t heard of the event until the fighting was a thing of the past.

“Look, Xander!” Kamui twirled around the streets, pulling her husband with one hand, “even the heralds are delivering speeches about love!” The Queen mused, a wide smile on her face.

They were disguised – after hearing about the event, Kamui wouldn’t rest until her King complied in going into town with her – the Queen styled her hair with a braid around her head so as to hide her pointy ears and wore a shawl to cover most of her silver locks.

Xander wore farmer clothes, but they didn’t sit well on his body – his muscles were being outlined by the cheap fabrics – so they found a need to hide his head and part of his face with a muffin hat. He couldn’t help but smile fondly at his wife.

“It is indeed a curious event,” he looked around, finding couples declaring their love as well as women handing sweets to their loved ones. Kamui squeezed his hand and pulled him towards a shop with a cauldron as a sign – it contained hearts carved onto the wood: it’s been modified just for the duration of the event.

“Did you know? This event consists on the woman giving her loved one some kind of sweet – usually chocolate – and, if her feelings are reciprocated, they’ll start dating!” She entered the store, its door opening with a ring.

It was full of people bustling inside. Husband and wife had to stick their bodies close to one another so they could browse, his chin over her head. “Ah, yes. And the receiver must give a present back one month later, on another lover-related event.” He added as she picked a small pot filled with chocolate syrup.

“Excuse me, may I sample this?” She raised the pot, but was too far away from the counter for the store clerk to hear it – and her small height didn’t help. Xander picked it up and raised it above the crowd.

“Of course, dear! Take your time!” The old woman behind the counter replied, overwhelmed by the amount of customers. Kamui immediately asked for the pot back and opened it.

“Hmm!” She smiled after licking her chocolate-filled finger. “I think you’re gonna like this one, Xander. It’s not too sweet and it’s easy to swallow.” She raised said finger to her husband, who wrapped his arms around her waist and tasted it.

“Indeed,” he rested his chin on her shoulder, “it does taste wonderful. However, you needn’t give me a chocolate for today’s occasion – we _are_ already together, after all.”

“Oh, don’t be a party pooper.” She retracted her finger, closing the pot’s lid, deciding to take it. “Besides, it’s not much of a gift to you if I’m gonna be the plate, right?”

Xander almost coughed, squeezing his wife and looking around. “ _Kamui_!” He scolded with a whisper, a side smirk betraying his serious frown.

The Queen giggled, resting her head on his chest. “But it’s true! I was the only one who got to [lick something](http://yukiwrites.tumblr.com/post/150609843097) out of—“

“That is enough, my love.” He put one hand over her mouth, “we are surrounded by people; let us not divulge our nightly routine any longer, hm?”

“Alright, alright,” she looked around, “though no one is listening to us; they’re too busy with themselves. Look!”

Xander was one of those ‘too busy with his beloved’ to check their surroundings. Every couple only looked at each other (even when they were paying for the goods), the same look in their eyes and the same blush in their faces. The King smiled fondly, feeling a bit bashful.

“Do we also look like that?” He asked by her ear, making her bit her lip – she oh so loved when he whispered so close to her.

“Nope. We look even worse.” She chuckled. “Let’s go pay for this already; I can’t wait until we get home.” She licked her lips and heard as he gulped while they were still on each other’s arms. He let go of her so she could open way and head to the store’s clerk.

“Oh my!” The old lady said, bringing one hand to her face. “If you pard’n me sayin’, lassie, but you look a lot like the Queen.”

Kamui felt Xander’s hand flinching on hers and laughed out loud, throwing her head back. “Really?” She asked as she took the money pouch out of her waist after placing the chocolate syrup on the counter. “Well, that’s reassuring.”

Xander’s jaw hardened and he looked away from the lady, missing his opportunity to insist on paying. The woman simply laughed, not thinking too much about it and liking Kamui’s sense of humor.

“Here you are, darlin’.” The woman said, giving Kamui her change. Before the Queen could grab her purchase, however, the lady nudged her with a funny smirk on her face. “You got yerself quite a catch, lassie; he can’t take ‘is hands ‘way from you.”

She couldn’t take it. “Yes, yes I did!” She laughed, her entire body trembling with mirth. Panicking, Xander quickly took the small pot and pulled his wife after thanking the lady over his shoulder.

“Kamui, try to be more careful! We are disguised here.” He scolded his laughing wife, pulling her to an alley. Still giggling, she caressed his face.

He really thought he was fooling everyone – sure, no one noticed it yet, but just because they were busy looking at their loved ones. Those farmer clothes couldn’t fool anyone on a normal day: his muscles showed that he was far from being someone who only meddles with earth and his posture – he always carried himself with his chin up and his straight back, no matter how inconspicuous he tried to be.

She wouldn’t say that, though. Instead, Kamui just pulled her beloved for a kiss, pressing her back on a wall. “Forgive me,” she said after they pulled away just enough for their foreheads to touch, “I won’t do it again. But I think we have more pressing matters to attend to…” She huffed and bit her lower lip, looking at him from below.

Xander squeezed the pot with one hand, chuckling as he nuzzled his wife. “Lead the way, my Queen. I wish to see nothing other than you today.”

 

With the sparks which flew between them, Kamui thought they would end up giving in to lust and hold each other in the corridors – but no, they managed to simply squeeze each other’s hands through the secret tunnels all the way to their quarters.

Kamui had been walking in front, but as soon as they reached their room, she felt a yank from her husband’s side – he pulled her to him, embracing her much like he had done at the candy shop. However, one of his hands pressed itself against her dress, pulling it up with an extreme need.

She could feel his accelerated heartbeat thundering on her back and had to gulp for her throat felt suddenly dry. “X-Xander…” She called his name, raising her arms and grabbing his hair by the nape of his neck, feeling his free hand trail its way from her hips to her chest, massaging them.

“My Queen, oh, my Kamui…” He whispered her name over and over, licking her ear and biting her lobe. “Do as I say, my love; I hunger for you like never before.”

The Queen had to muffle a moan – every single time Xander got possessive equaled to a good time. “As you will, my King.” She replied, turning her head to him, succumbing to a kiss.

“I wish for nothing more than to ravish you where you stand,” he grinded his crotch on her behind, making her feel his erection, “however I shall taste every single curve of your body tonight.”

After saying that, he pulled her skirt up, the simple dress not requiring a complicated unknotting on the back like her usual ones; instead, he just helped her out of it through her head, contemplating her semi-nude body – the Queen wasn’t wearing a bra, and her provocative underwear (red and lacy) made the King lick his lips.

“Surprise,” she said, throwing the dress away and helping her husband with his buttons.

The proximity made Xander want more; he pulled her for yet another kiss, inserting his tongue with so much vigor her felt a moan die in her throat. “No, my Little Princess,” he held both of her hands with one of his, pushing her to the bed. “Cover yourself with this. I shall watch.”

Kamui fell on the bed, the small pot flopping beside her right after. Xander slowly undressed himself, lifting his chin so as to reinforce the order. Their eyes met, and only his gaze was enough to set Kamui’s body on fire. She arched her back, sliding her hands towards her waist, never breaking their eye contact.

With the same speed he was unbuttoning his shirt, Kamui slowly slid down her underwear, raising and crossing both legs in the air, allowing her husband a clear view of her pulsating vulva. Xander was glad he wasn’t wearing a cravat, for he was sure he would’ve loosened it at that moment. He finished unbuttoning the shirt and threw it away, taking off the boots with the same breath.

Kamui reached out for the chocolate pot and opened it, taking a handful of syrup. Still lying down, she glanced at her husband again before splattering chocolate around her mouth and neck, trailing down her hand from her collarbone to both of her nipples, then to her navel; finally to her inner thighs. The Queen opened her legs, placing both feet over the bed and took another fingerful of chocolate, spreading it around her vulva and thighs.

Xander freed his erection at that moment, feeling its preseminal fluid drip down as his throat got increasingly drier. Kamui raised one leg in his direction, touching his bare chest with the tip of her toe.

“What should I do next, my King?” She licked her fingers, sliding her toe through his strong abdomen towards his penis.

Her blushing face; her slight smirk. The color of her vulva as it twitched, almost calling for him. Xander felt reason snapping as he held her foot close to his face, kissing it before trailing his mouth down her leg.

Ah, how his name sounded the best when she called it during their time together!

Soon he reached her inner thighs and started licking the bittersweet chocolate away, making sure to bite her pectineus so as to feel her tremble under him.

“Xan-ahh…!” She moaned in response; it never failed when he did that.

Teasing her, the King licked both thighs and her entire crotch area before taking his hot breath to her rosy – and now chocolate smeared – vulva. Kamui rolled her eyes in pleasure when he finally touched her with his hot tongue; her body trembling with pleasure.

“D-don’t tease me so, my King…” She begged as he opened her outer lips so as to lick under it, taking his time at every turn. Kamui could feel the orgasm looming in – he just needed to nip at her clitoris–!

“Ho? I never told you to beg, my Kamui.” He huffed by her vaginal opening, watching it gap. By her bodily reactions, he could tell how close to the climax she was, but that didn’t mean he was going to give it to her just yet.

“F-forgive me… b-but please…” Inadvertently, she reached out for her vulva – just a little nudge and she would–

“Ah, my Queen.” Xander softly bit her finger, moving up to be close to her face, his hand pulling her thighs up so as to put her in place for the penetration. “What did I say about begging?” He prodded his glans by her vaginal opening, nudging it; teasing her until she cried tears of pleasure.

“A-ahh…!” Kamui gripped at the bed sheets, so close to reaching the orgasm her vision was blurring. “F-forgive me… p-please…” She said again, not remembering how to word herself.

Xander could feel her sucking him in and, before he could thrust, he felt her suck his glans, welcoming him inside her twitching insides. He closed one eye in pleasure; being inside of her whenever she begged was one of the best sensations in the world – she would be at the epitome of hunger and would stop at nothing to have him stay inside of her for as long as possible.

The King felt his head starting to fog and closed his eyes as he slid it all in, feeling her stretching herself to allow him inside her once more. He penetrated her at the right time – she was closing herself around him at every moment and it wouldn’t take long for her orgasm.

Xander rested both elbows beside his wife’s head, licking the chocolate off of her mouth before biting her lips; her hands hungrily wrapping themselves around his back. She had lost all restraint.

“M-my King– please, please… give-give it to me, I-ahh…!” She begged over and over, sucking him in so much she started the first spasms of orgasm on her own.

“My Queen…!” He took her lips before taking his erection out up to the tip and thrusting it back with vigor. She didn’t take it – her orgasm hit her with vehemence, making her whole body tremble. But he wasn’t done. He thrusted again and again, making her dig her nails on his back and scalp, her voice getting out of control.

Two more times did she come, making Xander’s thrusts harder at each second; not only she squeezed him so much, his own orgasm loomed in every time she called his name.

He could feel it; between her hot breaths and passionate kisses, her sweet embrace and twitching insides – he felt as his fluids left his body to enter hers, making the penetration that much more easy. “K-Kamui…!” He grunted her name, squeezing her in a heated embrace, thrusting one last time before coming again right after, his fluids dripping down from inside of her.

“Xan-ahh-der…!” She felt it again, trapping him inside of her as she closed herself around him. Panting, she had no strength left on her arms to hold onto him and let them plop on both sides.

Huffing, Xander raised himself so as to look at his exhausted wife: her legs wrapped around his waist, his penis pulsating inside of her as his semen streamed down from the penetration – her body still smeared in chocolate.

“It is bad manners to leave food on the plate,” he said, sliding one finger through her stomach before licking it. “And I shan’t do this offense to my Queen.”

Kamui moaned in response, feeling him grow inside of her again, her senses too overstimulated to make coherent thought and her body simply wanting to be with her beloved. “Be a good King… and finish your meal, then… my love…”

 _Indeed_ , Xander thought, _this is why there is only one Lovers Day per year. It would be bad if I were to taste this every day – my Queen would never leave our quarters otherwise._


	14. The Depth of Their Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the namesake of my corrianderweek2016 contribution here on ao3, and although it lacks explicit smut, I felt the need to put it here due to referring to their lovemaking and love confessions in general.

Due to the years spent on training as a soldier, Kamui became one used to not sleeping much. Because of that, she lay awake more often than not, but that only meant spending more time in her beloved Xander’s arms.

They had had a passionate night before she gave in to exhaustion, as she could remember vividly not only with her mind, but with her body – she felt her insides still pulsating and his fluids leaking out of her. Just the thought of hearing him panting her name and lovingly caressing her face as he succumbed to the pleasure she gave him made a giddy feeling bubble inside her chest.

She loved the way his strong arms so gently wrapped themselves around her; making her head rest on his broad chest. Or the way he let his guard down exclusively in her presence – how she could notice it even on his sleep by pressing her index between his brows and finding it un-frowned; how his shoulders and trapezius were relaxed; how his breathing was calm and peaceful…

Oh, how she loved him!

Kamui looked up at her beloved, feeling her heart ache due to the strong love she felt overflow inside of her. Slowly, she reached out to his hair. She loved how it curled up only at the ends, despite giving him all of her hair products and even some of the bathing oil she used on her own hair so as to try and straighten it.

The Queen giggled ever-so-softly, barely a puff of air leaving her mouth, loving her husband with every memory. He let himself be part of her experiment just to humour the love of his life. He laughed as she scrubbed his scalp or how she slowly brushed his hair in anticipation.

How he loved her!

She loved every part of him: the man; the prince; the king – the husband in love with his wife.

Kamui blinked, slowly brushing her fingers through his forehead, a smile damped with tears trembling on her lips. It had turned into a gimmick of theirs – when she booped his forehead. ‘Was I frowning again?’ he would chuckle and reach out for her hand, wanting a kiss so as to soften his own visage. 'The days of frowning are finally over, my Queen; my beloved. Thank you for reminding me of that’, he usually says after they kiss, and just because of one boop on the forehead.

“I love it,” Kamui whispered, feeling her tears slide down from her cheeks to the arm she used as pillow.

Again she slid her finger down, now towards his nose; it had been broken at least twice during the war, but it still held the perfect shape she’s always adored. “I love it, too,” she whispered again as her fingers trailed his lips’ outline.

They were rough, and sometimes spouted hurtful words he himself always abhorred. But more often than not, they called her name with his low and noble voice; sweetly, softly; lovingly. They had given her so much pleasure throughout their years of hidden love, and even more after they yelled to the world about their feelings.

Kamui could feel that Xander’s breathing had changed – the veil of sleep was slowly falling from his conscience, but her smile only grew. She watched as his mouth contorted into a restful waking, how he changed his breathing from nasal to through his lips.

“I love it, too.” She whispered once again and, this time, he could hear her. Before even opening his eyes, Xander felt her lips on his and instantly welcomed the caress by pressing his hand on her back so as to bring her even closer.

When they parted, the red of their eyes met and the smile Kamui oh so loved flashed itself over his lips. “Little Princess-”

“Shh…” Kamui placed two fingers over his mouth, the tears still shining on her eyes. Overwhelmed by the feelings she shared with her beloved, Kamui only sniffled before slowly placing her head over his chest again.

Aah, how the sound of his heartbeat calmed her! Even with its irregular beating as the drowsiness left its veins. “I was just taking it all in, you know?” She managed to say despite the growing lump on her throat.

How she loved him!

“Hm?” He slid his hand up and down her nude spine under the blankets – under their shared warmth. He wasn’t worried about her tears; the years of love and trust they had nurtured made him understand her declaration of love through that exchange only.

“How can I love you so much?” She asked without expecting a reply, “how can our bodies go so well together?” She lifted her head, scooting it to the space between his head and shoulder. “It’s a perfect fit when I’m in your arms like this – or when you’re inside of me, bringing us both the physical confirmation of our compatibility…” She sniffled again, wrapping her arms around his torso, under his arms as her fingers scrutinized each scar; each memory etched on them towards his back.

Xander’s cheeks were painted in a faint red, his lips also trembling as his love overflowed and joined itself with his wife’s. “We will journey our lives together in order to find the answers, my Queen.” He bended his head towards her so as to feel the sparks of their feelings with the meeting of their eyes.

When they did, they felt their hearts beat in synch as their breaths failed, their expression the same – a smile and a happy frown before the impending kiss.

It started slowly, as though it was the first time they had asserted their feelings for each other – it began with their lips merely finding each other, as though they looked for the best way to please one another. Soon Xander’s hands and Kamui’s hips made her lift herself to his level and their tongues joined the self-discovery in that not-quite-the-first kiss the lovers shared.

They felt their blood rush and their bodies call for one another, as it happened so many times in the past. Once again Kamui felt a tear itch down her face.

The love he imprinted on every inch of her being as well as the feelings she poured onto him made her feel the happiest woman alive at all times – but especially when she was safe in his arms.

“I love you so much,” they said at the same time with their breaths intertwined as their foreheads touched. “I’ll always love you,” they finished before noticing they were in sync. Both blinked and chuckled before proceeding with more and more kisses towards another love-sharing night in the countless ones still to come.


	15. Hot 'n' Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A present fic I wrote for my friend's birthday! A sin a day keeps the thirst at bay

Kamui spent the entire day restless. And it was all because of her husband’s words on the previous night as they cuddled to sleep.

_“I shall be the first one to wish you a happy birthday tomorrow, my Queen; and I will be the last one to give you a present I am certain you will absolutely adore.” He whispered by her ear, making the hair of her neck bristle._

_The drowsiness immediately left Kamui’s body as she turned her head to look at her husband, trapped in his arms. “W-what is it?” The Queen inadvertently licked her lips._

_Xander tightened his embrace, pressing his hands from his wife’s hips to her chest, making her unable to turn and face him. Then, he bit her pointy ear, feeling her tremble under his mouth. “Surely I will enjoy it, though not as much as you, my Queen.”_

Kamui couldn’t sleep. It was her birthday, for gods’ sake! She had Queenly duties to attend to: a procession, a ball, a public speech… and she had plans to sneak into the festival held in her name at the underground town.

But now… she couldn’t think of anything else but her husband. He acted the very same throughout the day, though a smirk betrayed him sometimes when she broached the subject.

“If you keep asking me about it, Little Princess,” he called her old nickname only to make her blush and anticipate it more, “we will mess our schedule.”

 _Because I won’t be able to stop penetrating you_ , was what she heard and her throat immediately went dry. She rested her face over her husband’s chest while they waited for the time for their speech, trying to calm herself down. It took all Xander had not to wrap his arms around her, but he managed to only pat her head, their hearts beating in sync.

“I never wished for a day to end as much as I do now.” She whispered, the heat rising from her chest to her neck, cheeks and ears.

When Xander spoke, Kamui heard his voice reverberating through his ribs. “As do I, my Queen. Only you can make me feel the way I am now – to even entertain the thought of forsaking my duties to love you.”

Kamui grabbed Xander’s arms, squeezing them as much as she squeezed her eyes. “You’re not helping, my King!”

“Haha,” Xander chuckled, then took two quick glances around the corridor they were in to check for witnesses before pulling his wife for a small kiss. “Come, now, my Queen. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can be on each other’s arms.”

For better or for worse, King and Queen were side by side the entire day – ever reminding each other of their desires. They enacted the public speech together, opened the ball together and walked the procession side by side, though not in that specific order.

Kamui couldn’t remember what the order was.

She felt bad for not enjoying the festivities as much as she was supposed to since a lot of people worked hard for her sake and all… but every single time she smiled and turned to her husband to comment on something, the sparks of untold love hymns kept her on her toes.

“Kamui, my dear, are you all right? You’ve been out of it all day.” Camilla asked after the ball was over. She, Elise and Kamui had made plans to go to town to enjoy the rest of the night until dawn at the communal festival, but the older sister started to worry.

The Queen felt a drop of cold sweat stream down her back, “I’m really sorry, Camilla… But I do feel rather exhausted.” She huffed, giving a weak smile as she leaned one hand over her husband’s shoulder, for support.

“Indeed,” Xander cleared his throat, looking straight at the corridor in front of them as he slipped one hand over Kamui’s waist. “Would you apologize to Elise for us, Camilla? I’m afraid I am also eager to go to bed.”

The worry for her little sister didn’t let Camilla of all people to pick up the lustful vibes coming out of both royals’ pores. Instead, she just hugged Kamui tenderly and patted her on the head.

“I shall, Xander.” She looked from the King to the Queen, “make sure to rest, hm?” She winked before turning on her heel, “Kamui needs no more exercise today, you hear?” The princess giggled before blowing a kiss and taking the next turn back to the ballroom.

Perhaps she did receive some of the signals after all.

They felt like they were back to the days where they had to hide their love – both Xander and Kamui could feel one another’s body calling for each other; the sparks between them almost visible to the naked eye.

Not yet, however. A few more turns and stairs and they would be at their sanctuary.

Kamui’s hand bumped onto Xander’s and they felt electricity running through their fingertips – which made the King grab his wife’s hand, not caring about being seen by the occasional guards here and there.

They didn’t remember reaching their room, but once they did, the door was locked the moment they stepped in, their mouths already joined on each other.

Bring pressed against the door, Kamui moaned with impatience, already wanting him inside of her from the get-go. Her hungry hands quickly traveled through his party garments, blindly unbuttoning everything she could find as her breath was being taken away with one of the longest kisses they’ve ever had.

“Hah… Kamui…” Xander bemoaned, putting some hair behind her pointy ear before descending his mouth to her neck; his hands to the corset’s strings on her back – thankfully, her party dress was easy to take off.

Throughout the day, the Queen had forgotten she had a present to look forward to and instead spent all those long hours simply wishing to be ravished by her husband.

But oh, was she in for a surprise.

Once her dress was properly on the floor, revealing her white lingerie, – bra, panties and garter belt as well as socks – Xander picked his wife up so as to place her on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, expecting a night of pleasure.

However, after placing her on the bed, Xander only pressed his forehead on hers, their hot breaths intertwining. “Happy birthday once again, my Queen,” he smiled, nipping at her lower lip. She licked his before digging her hands on his hair, pulling him for another kiss as she arched her back towards his body, brushing her chest on his bare skin. “Do not be impatient, now. You have waited all day.” He smirked.

“Mhmmm…!” She complained, lust taking over her mind so, she lost her words, her hands traveling around her husband’s open shirt so as to make him strip it.

Xander kneeled with Kamui in the middle of his legs and slowly took off the open coat and unbuttoned shirt while the Queen relished on the view, licking her lips. His body was still one of a soldier, and she never got enough of looking at every fiber of his muscles and scars. They danced as he breathed heavily, slicking his hair back with one hand, act of which made Kamui squeeze her eyes in pleasure. She rubbed her legs together and bit her lip, wanting so very much to be pounded mercilessly.

“Give it to me… oh, give it to me, Xander…” She begged, looking at the bulge inside his pants. Xander licked his upper lip before sliding his hand down towards his pants – though the place he reached was one of the pockets.

He took a small vial out, which contained a semi-transparent oil in it. Huffing and midway to taking off her bra, Kamui tilted her head to the side. “What…’s that?”

“Allow me to help you with that,” he said instead, taking the bra she was holding over her chest and throwing it over his shoulder.  Kamui never took her eyes off of the vial.

Her body instinctively went up and down, missing his thrusts tremendously. “X-Xander… please…” She begged, not knowing what for: the penetration or the answer for her question.

Xander showed both of them to her. With the vial still in one hand, he opened the buttons of his pants and freed his pulsating erection, making Kamui squirm under him and reach for her own underwear.

Since some years previous, Kamui’s choice of underwear has been an easy kind to strip: one that had two ribbons on both sides of the hip so all she needed to do was untie them and she would be ready for her husband anytime, anywhere. She thanked the heavens for that at that moment, slowly pulling the underwear through her inner thigh, stomach and breast before throwing it somewhere on the bed.

Xander pulled the vial’s lid with his mouth, spitting it somewhere on the floor right after. “This here, my Queen, is your present.” He rubbed his index on the vial’s lip, taking a small amount of oil and softly touched his wife’s nipple with it.

“Hya!” She shrieked, flinching. Immediately her right nipple bristled, the shivers making the hairs of her body go up. “It’s… it’s so cold…”

“Indeed, my Queen,” Xander leaned on one elbow so as to whisper to Kamui’s face before licking it, trailing his mouth towards the nipple he had touched and sucking it.

Confused but liking every moment of it, Kamui clenched her hands over the sheets under her, moaning her husband’s name. “Ahnn… Xander…” He barely touched her – really, he was just sucking her nipples – but it somehow felt like so much more due to the shivers she had just had.

After licking it one more time, Xander raised his head and tilted the vial’s oil towards Kamui’s free nipple. “It is a special kind of aphrodisiac, my Queen.” He said, watching as a droplet fell from the container towards Kamui’s nipple. Once again she flinched and grabbed the sheets under her. “It reacts differently for men and women – for men, it makes their skins hotter. For women, well, this happens.” He finished, reaching for the slathered breast and licking the oil out (it tasted like almonds).

That sent a wave of sensations to Kamui – it had been cold while the oil was over her and even while Xander’s mouth and hotness was mixed in it, the area didn’t get any warmer – it was as though both hot and cold were fighting a battle of dominance over her body.

Unconsciously Kamui found herself grabbing Xander’s hair, wanting him to keep going. The King, however, had other plans: he licked his way up to her mouth in order to distract her hands around him so he could put himself on his knees once again.

Kamui moaned, impatient. She could almost feel her insides dripping just by anticipation. “What do you plan… on doing to me, my King?” She submissively placed both hands over her head, as though he could simply tie her up and do as he pleased. He would need her hands, however.

“You do remember, my Queen, what happens when we insert ice into you, hm?” He brought the vial close to his erection – now shining with preseminal fluid – and poured the rest of its content over it, coating the entirety of his penis under a controlled moan. It was indeed very hot!

Entranced by his now dripping penis, Kamui slowly took her legs under her husband and raised them so he could simply place himself in the middle and penetrate her. “I remember…” She said plainly, not wanting to talk.

Xander grabbed both of her legs – the hand he used to spread the oil over his penis making Kamui’s left calf shiver with cold – and pulled her hips over his thighs, bringing her vulva dangerously close to his erection. “And that, as the ice melted, it also washed away your natural lubrication?” He asked, prodding the glans over her vaginal opening.

“Ahnnn…!” Kamui threw her head back, the shivers making her entire body tremble and bristle. “I…ah… remember…”

“Ah, my Queen, perhaps I am the one enjoying this present the most, after all. The view from here is out of this world.” He commented, sliding his oily hand through her leg, watching as her nipples hardened with the stimuli. “This time, Little Princess… that will not happen.” He said before penetrating his beloved ever so slowly.

Kamui stretched out a moan, trembling all over – her insides twitching so much around him, Xander thought she had come already. “It’s-ahh… It’s so cold… But it’s going in… so well…” She squeezed her eyes in pleasure, her shoulders trembling.

“Ah, Kamui, how you suck me in!” He mused, bending over towards her, accepting her desperate hug. The tips of her fingers were cold, but her entire body was hot.

Since the oil was only that – a solution that brought the sensation of hot and cold, it wouldn’t melt nor wash off the natural lubricant, while being one itself. Kamui, at moment, felt as though a chunk of ice shaped like Xander’s erection was being inserted into her – and the way her body reacted by shrinking around it made the penetration that much harder and pleasing.

Xander took it all out before putting it all back in, relishing on her sweet voice by his ear. His insides pulsated – it was dangerously hot, so much that he felt that his own composure could melt away.

“It feels so cold… but my chest is hot…” Kamui dug her nails over his back, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Warm everything up, Xander… give me what you’re feelin-ahh…!”

Kamui needn’t finish the phrase: Xander thrusted one more time; and again and again. “Forgive me, my Queen… you suck me too much for my restraint to work.” He apologized before accelerating his movements, overwhelming Kamui even more.

Her legs felt weak due to the cold, but they held tightly so she would never leave that embrace – his thrusts went deep and right, rubbing over her sensitive spot with that ice-cold temperature. As Xander’s movements got stronger and his breath, harsher, Kamui struggled to keep her eyes open so she could watch him as he came.

He did it first, though they might as well had come together – as soon as the expression hit his face, Kamui felt it too. But that wasn’t just it.

“Oh… Oh, ah oh no… this is amazing…!” Kamui marveled, wincing in pleasure as she squeezed Xander’s neck, the post-orgasmic fog thickening around her head as her body shivered and twitched around him.

Then she came again, though he hadn’t done anything save for kissing her temple.

“Xander… Ah, Xander… This is…” She cried tears of pleasure, her entire body exhausted not from his reckless pounds, but from the multiple orgasms.

Amused and curious, his shaft trapped inside Kamui as she refused to unwrap her legs from around him, Xander tried looking down at her, who still hugged him tightly. Her twitches around him made him roll his eyes in pleasure, feeling another erection on its way. “Though I am enjoying this, I have no idea what is happening, my Queen.”

His voice by her ear made Kamui come once again. “Ah… oh, oh no, you’re getting erec–ahh…!” She huffed, trying to calm herself down. “Xander… My King… how many of these magical oils have you bought…?” She thought that, by talking, she could take her mind off of the pleasure.

The King nipped at her pointy ear. “For tonight? I have three still in my pocket. Though I have stocked fifteen.” He chuckled, kissing her temple and neck.

“F-fifteen…?!” She moaned, almost managing to forget the battle of temperatures inside of her. “No… you need to stock up more. Our schedule tomorrow doesn’t begin until early afternoon, correct…?” She seemingly changed subjects again, letting go of the hug just enough for their foreheads to touch. Xander chuckled, kissing her lips.

“Indeed?” His reply a question, he felt her insides pulsate around him again.

“We need fifty. And I think we can maybe… use… seven tonight.”

“My Queen…!” He exclaimed, immediately inserting his tongue into her mouth, kissing her deeply. “Fifty? Seven?” He couldn’t believe it.

“Xander… my Xander, my King… you have no idea how good this feels.” She huffed, squeezing her eyes as she felt his semen drip down from inside of her to his legs. “The oil doesn’t mix with anything… so even while you’re inside of me, feeling ice cold… your fluids are so, so hot… burning all of me…” She remembered the feeling and squeezed his neck again, the effects of the oil almost wearing off. “Hot and cold fought a battle while you’re inside of me and it’s… the best thing I’ve ever felt…” She bemoaned. “I’m ready to have this oil splattered all over my body tonight… ALL over it.” She squeezed her embrace on both legs and arms, feeling him deeper inside her.

Xander bit her neck.

Though her cry wasn’t of pain but of pleasure – he tried to keep himself sane: she had just given him permission to ravish her through every way possible and not to worry about the next day since she would have all morning to rest.

They would need to come up of other places to make use of the oil – on a hot day, at the beach, inside a lake… the array of possibilities was vast, and they had many birthdays ahead of them to try.

“I love you, my Queen,” Xander confessed before stealing a kiss and starting to move again, forgetting the oil. First, they would need to pull away from each other to enjoy the properties of the solution, but night was young. Kamui didn’t hear her own voice when she replied, losing herself to the pleasure her beloved provided her.


	16. The Hat Stays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After BunnyXander was announced in Heroes, I commented on my blog about this piece and instead of condoning me, my followers made me post it... so here you have it, me thirsting over Xander's carrot once again.

Dusk had almost entirely fallen at Windmire when the Heroes Team delivered a special sets of clothes to the eldest nohrian siblings, through one Anna. After dinner, they gathered around the long table so as to inspect the contents of the packages.

Coincidentally, Elise had come to visit that particular day from Hoshido (though her visits were quite often to the point of making Leo snark at her about her marriage sometimes) and squealed in delight when Camilla inspected her set.

“My, such naughty outfit!” The eldest princess laughed as she lifted the bunny leotard designed especially for her.

Elise beamed. “It’s soooo cute, Big Sister! Is it a swimsuit? I want one with these frills and cute tailcoat, too!”

Camilla laughed. Leo cleared his throat. Kamui was too busy looking at Xander’s package, alongside him.

Elise remained oblivious to her brother and sister’s reactions, though the smile still remained over her lips as she turned to the King and Queen duo. “How’s Xander’s?”

The color left Xander’s face as he put his eyes on the bright pink fabric. Immediately did he close the cloth bag. “Absolutely not.” He said plainly.

Kamui snorted. “Come now, my King, let us at least see what they prepared for you.” She put one hand over his, the other one slowly pulling the packet so as to open it. Xander narrowed his eyes to his wife, not before focusing on each one of his siblings.

Leo was fighting a smirk – he had seen the bright pink tailcoat –, Camilla skimmed through the rest of the set provided for her; complete with stockings, high heels and, gasp, bunny ears. Elise expectantly looked at her brother, feeling somewhat envious of both elder siblings because they got such great outfits while she had to battle in her old and boring dress.

The Queen kept pulling the package. “Are you really going to turn your back to the Heroes Team after saying you would provide all the help they needed?”

Xander groaned. “Do not try to guilt-trip me into wearing this, Kamui. I understand perfectly my duties as a Summoned Hero and, as flattering as it is to be chosen to host their Spring Festival, as a King I must keep myself presentable and honorable at all times.”

Leo nodded, though he couldn’t help but add: “Indeed, though it is also a King’s duty to be approachable and…” He fought a snicker, feeling terrible for saying that of his respectable older brother, but still not wanting to miss the opportunity of snarking. “… and there’s nothing more, pfft… approachable than a bunny suit…” He shook with suppressed laughter, taking one hand to cover his mouth.

Before Xander could reprimand the younger prince, Elise and Kamui managed to sneak the package open. “It’s sooo pretty, Big Brother! Leo’s right!” She took the poofy undershirt and twirled with it in front of her body. “I’m sure people will think you’re less sc- er, more approachable with this!” She managed to correct herself in time – as far back in her mind as it was, the image of Xander as a distant brother still lingered at some extent and she almost let it out.

“Why, Brother, our siblings are right!” Camilla chuckled, neatly folding her clothes back into the bag. “I will gladly wear this to their Festival, though I will ask of Kaze’s opinion on it first…” She winked to Kamui and blew a kiss to her siblings before turning on her heel to the southern door. “Kaze, my darling, I know you’re there. We have some checking to do.” She said as she exited the room, calling for her husband.

Once again Leo cleared his throat, though now his face was flushed. Kamui bit her lip and squeezed the pants still inside the bag, glancing from them to her husband. “Won’t you at least try it out? I’m sure they picked you specifically because of your qualities as a King and host; as gaudy as the colors look.”

“Hey! They’re not gaudy!” Elise retorted as she browsed through the transparent cape. “Please, Xander, won’t you reconsider? I really wanted to dress up with these cute bunny ears, too…” The youngest princess looked down, almost distraught. Xander never won against that look, but now his own self-respect was at stake.

“I’m afraid I cannot concede to this, little Elise.” He glanced at Kamui then narrowed his eyes at Leo, who was now more feeling bad about his earlier comment than willing to make another. “Or Kamui and Leo.”

“Now, now,” Kamui patted his chest before signaling for Elise to give the cape back. She then put everything back at the bag. “Let’s not be hasty. You can change into it and then we can talk it out, hm?” She nudged him towards the northern door, almost pushing him out as she nodded a goodbye to her siblings. “I’ll do my best,” she mouthed to Elise, then lifted her thumb.

The young queen gasped, nodded and waved. Leo started to draft an apology inside his head.

 

“Kamui, I will not repeat myself.” He said for the millionth time as they reached their room. “You cannot make me wear-”

The Queen looked down. “I thought you wanted to do whatever it took to make our family a happy one…”

“You are being overly dramatic.” He took the bag out of her hands and walked towards the table to put it inside a drawer. “I will not disgrace myself–”

“But it’s just for a good fun!” Kamui stomped her foot on the floor, making Xander turn around. He actually hadn’t thought of that. “It’s such a good thing that, in Askr, they’re so blessed with Spring that their Festival’s big enough to call people from other realms to host it! We barely have anything like that in Nohr…”

Xander pursed his lips, squeezing the clothes with his hand. “I can see through your reasoning all too well, my Queen.” He sighed, shifting the weight of his body to another leg. “So be it. I will wear this for your eyes only and then refuse their invitation as a host.” If it were his Kamui, he wouldn’t mind being seen at his worst… mostly.

Still not satisfied, but at least happy for the opportunity of seeing him in that outfit, Kamui clasped her hands and nodded. “Okay! We can talk more after you’ve changed.” She trotted to the bed and sat, her deep green dress fluttering around her.

Once again the King sighed, taking one last look at the brightness of the pink he was about to wear. He took another glance at his eager wife and forced a smile, walking towards the folding screen so as to change into his demise.

Kamui heard as he stripped, groaned at the sight of the costume and put it on. She giggled, a bubbly feeling rising inside her chest – he was so against it, but still indulged her when she asked; how loved she felt at that moment!

However, after a few moments, she felt not only loved, but blessed.

“Are you finished?” She asked after some minutes of silence. He was mortified.

“… I am.” He replied before stepping out of the folding screen, one palm over his face so as to hide his shame and bright red cheeks. “I do not know how they put their hands on my measurements, but surely they got at least a number down.”

Kamui lost her voice as she brought one hand to hide her gaping mouth. Indeed, she thought, everything was a complete tight fit – she could almost see through his muscles and, most of all, she could outline his crotch inside the cramped pants.

Her throat suddenly felt dry. “Can you… take a step forward?” She opened and closed her hand, almost begging him to walk towards her. 

Not realizing the state of her mind or where she was staring at, Xander simply looked up, too ashamed to face his beloved. Even his “hat” was simply a headband with a bunny-eared hat sewn into it. “… I will not.”

“Ahn…” Kamui let out a strangled moan as Xander shifted the weight of his body to another leg – she could see it! Outline it! “For the love of all gods, please… can you turn around?”

Finally sensing the lust in her voice, Xander felt his ears burn with embarrassment as he finally laid his eyes on Kamui. She was blushing and panting, though surely not from mortification as he was. Was she actually enjoying that… atrocity…  _that_ much?!

“What are you thinking, my Queen?” He managed to smirk under his embarrassment as he took a step towards Kamui, the pants so tightly fit into his body they made a leather squeak.

Kamui placed both hands over her face so as to hide from that god-sent pair of pants, but opened her fingers so she could still stare. “I’m thinking… that we can tell the Heroes team that they need to give you another set of these…” She gulped before getting up, her eyes never leaving his perfectly outlined penis. “So we can keep this one between four walls.”

Her feet took her to her husband, who was still standing uncomfortably halfway to the bed. The Queen opened her arms and embraced her beloved, trailing her hands towards his rear.

Xander flinched when she squeezed them. “L-little Princess!” He hissed her old nickname by reflex, jerking his neck away so was to look at her as she pressed her face into his chest. Kamui kept her hands over his butt cheeks, taking her time in appreciating them.

“Ahh… it’s a tight fit here too…” She bit her lower lip, trailing her hands from his rear to his front, teasingly pressing them around his inner thighs and crotch. “Please, don’t tell me you still want to give this back…” She rested her chin over his chest so as to look him in the eye.

She almost regretted it if the sight weren’t such a gift: his entire face was red not only from mortification but from embarrassment – Kamui had never been this assertive around his body before and he didn’t know how to react.

Blinded by lust, the Queen held onto his belt and put herself on her toes so as to steal a kiss. She inserted her tongue and deepened the caress right away, her chest going up and down in excitement.

Xander reciprocated the kiss almost right away, still taken aback by her teasing hands over his growing erection. He placed both hands over her face, holding it as tenderly as he knew how under those circumstances. The Queen’s hands moved quickly – she unbuckled the belt but never pulled the pants down.

Instead, she lowered herself to his lap area, nipping at his now full erect penis over the pants. They were so tight she could feel his bulge trembling; eager to be freed from its clench.

“Kah…mui,” Xander moaned, placing one hand over her head, panting her name at every bite she gave. She rolled her eyes in pleasure – how she loved when he called her name like that! – and lowered the pants just enough to take his penis out: she was starved for it.

Xander sighed in pleasure with the contact of her hot breath and his glans, though it quickly turned into contained moans as Kamui put it all inside, twirling her tongue around it. She held one hand over his hip for support, the other one caressing the part of his shaft she didn’t put inside throughout her caresses: she nipped, licked and sucked – especially at the glans.

Panting, Xander already started to feel the orgasm looming in – he could sense how much his wife hungered for him by the urgency of her movements and it only made him want to penetrate her more. “Ah… my Queen…” He clenched his hand over her hair, slightly pulling it as the climax shook his body; his fluids spurting into her mouth the way she liked it.

After swallowing it all, Kamui didn’t stop: she still sucked and kissed his limp penis, trailing her mouth up towards his pubes and navel. As she went up, she undid the buttons in her way, licking through his strong abdomen and chest finally to his neck and left ear – the second most sensitive spot of his body.

He had been bending down so her small body – compared to his large and robust one –  could lick him all over, but he felt as she pulled him towards the bed, almost throwing him over it.

“Ah… so this is how you feel,” Kamui marveled as she looked at his disheveled mien: clothes half open, second erection mid-way up and tousled hair. She liked her fingers in anticipation and undid both knots of her panties before climbing onto the bed and placing both legs between either sides of his body.

It would take too long for her to take off her dress, even only the upper part so he could fondle her breasts – so the Queen went with it and only lifted the skirt enough so she could touch his now erect penis and place it into position before lowering herself over it.

Xander squeezed her leg with one hand, using the other to touch the hat-headband on his head so as to take it off since it was in the way. “How you suck me in, Kamui!” He breathed out, trembling with pleasure as she put it all in and sat completely over his penis.

“Ah…hn…” She bit her lower lip, taking her index to her mouth. “Don’t… don’t take it off.” She managed to gasp despite feeling him rubbing onto her sensitive spot, all the way deep inside of her. “The hat stays.”

The next chain of events happened so fast they might’ve happened at the same time: As Xander blushed with yet another assertive order from Kamui, she squeezed both her eyes and her vagina in pleasure, loving everything about a meek and embarrassed Xander under her power. That, in turn, made Xander himself close his eyes in pleasure and place both hands over her love handles, her insides twitching so much around him he felt his sensitive glans shudder.

“So this is how you feel when I put on a new lingerie…” She finished the phrase after going up and down a few times, his entirety bringing her so much more pleasure with the memory of the tight fit around his hips.

The King once again squeezed his wife’s hips, the slow pace she went up and down driving him crazy. “Had I known this would affect you that much, I would have accepted it right away.” He panted after she moved a few more times, both of her hands leaning over his broad chest.

“Please…” She begged, her usual behavior bleeding into the assertiveness. “Please tell me you’ll accept their invitation…” She bounced up and down with more speed, just the thought of watching him walk around in those pants bringing her strength. Before he could reply, his voice lost due to pleasure, she kept going. “It’ll, ah, do me WONDERS… to, ah… see you in battle with these…”

Kamui’s mind started to fog due to the upcoming orgasm and her arms lost their strength – she lied down over Xander’s chest, obediently sticking out her hips so he could move them up and down over his shaft with both hands. “I’ll, ahnn… be unstoppable, if, ah… it means to have you, ah, inside of me like thiss ahnn… every time…”

“Don’t… Don’t say these things.” He panted, stretching his neck towards her for a kiss, his hands moving her hips with such speed he could see tears of pleasure rolling down Kamui’s cheeks. As soon as their mouths joined, Kamui started to feel herself closing in around him, as though the extra contact with her beloved spurred her orgasm closer.

She wanted to keep her eyes open and stop the kiss so as to watch his face – but ah, how his mouth lured her in; how his firm hands on her hips made her want to melt under his touch…!

“Xan-anh…” She moaned by his lips, squeezing her eyes as the orgasm washed over her body, making her twitch and clutch him inside.

The King bit his wife’s lower lip before coming a second time, losing himself inside of her. “Hah… ah, my Kamui…” He marveled at their experience, both of their bodies shaking with the lingering pleasure as he embraced her in his arms.

“Please… please keep it…” She shook her head, just the thought of the costume making her twitches increase and stimulate him again.

He would have another erection at that rate and he wasn’t sure he condoned it.

If it meant having a feverish and hungry Kamui pleasing, pleading and leading at the same time, what were a few hours of shame per day?


	17. The Taste of Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again FE Heroes made me thirsty for Xander('s carrot), but this time in his Nohrian Summer version. Okay so this one happens before the war, while their relationship is still a secret to everyone (but Camilla since she found out in How to Seduce a Prince). It’s good to keep that nsfw audio in mind (or open while you read it, your choice aksdçjlkasd since the sin is based on it)  
> ps: I reblogged a nsfw audio the day before, you can find it here /post/163530137207

Nohr was a barren land; far away from most of the sunlight and sea shores. Which is why there is a secret Deeprealm only the Royal Family knows about that is filled with everything their realm does not have and more: Beautiful beaches,sunlight all year long and plenty of greenery.

It wasn’t a place to linger for long, however, since the harsh climate made most nohrians dizzy after too much exposure.

“Kamui, my dear, do you need any help with the strings? You know how I would love to help you dress.” Princess Camilla asked from behind the door of a shack located at a patch of woods close to the shore. Kamui had locked herself in lest her sister tried to dress her as though she was a toddler.

Tying up a ribbon on her upper thigh, Kamui panted. “I’m okay, Big Sister; you can go join the others and I’ll catch up.” She said before taking one last look at herself on the mirror. The air was humid and hot, so unlike any other day at Castle Krakenburg!

With the war looming in closer than ever, the day Kamui would be allowed in the battlefield approached – as well as the most busy time of their lives. Elise had been quite insistent on bringing all of the siblings together for one outing before they were irrevocably busy with the warfare (and because she had only visited this particular Deeprealm once, as a child, and missed it dearly).

Of course, the dragon princess was excited about leaving the castle for a family outing, but more than that, she was exhilarated about having an outing with Xander. They had their moments in the castle and star-gazing, of course, but a beach date? Kamui couldn’t wait for nightfall so they could sneak out and kiss under the moonlight.

“My, what a wonderful smile you’re wearing alongside this adorable swimsuit, Kamui!” Camilla giggled as Kamui left the shack, wrapping her arms around her little sister.

“Oh,” Kamui blushed, hiding her face into Camilla’s shoulder. “I-I’m just so excited, heehee.” She tried to cover it up with a nervous laugh.

“Of course.” Camilla let go of the embrace so as to stroke Kamui’s cheeks, adjusting her bangs. “Let’s go to the water, then. I’m eager to see everyone’s reactions to your swimsuit!”

Kamui felt suddenly shy as she was pulled by her big sister through a short trail that cut the woods towards the beach. Some minutes previous, Elise had eagerly went on ahead, pulling both brother’s arms. From afar, Kamui could already see the youngest princess throwing water at Leo, who was hiding his body under a drenched blue cape, very much wanting to be away from the sun and water.

Camilla laughed, getting both youngest siblings’ attention. “Don’t bully your brother too much, dear Elise.” She said from afar, though without raising her voice too much.

Distracted, Kamui looked around. Where did Xander go?

“Big sisters!” Elise waved with both hands as Leo found the cue he wanted to bolt out of the water. “Hey, wait! Leo!” She tried to pull him by his cape, but tripped over her own legs under the water and fell face-first into the sea.

Leo snickered before rolling his eyes and walking back to Elise to help her up, but when he reached out to where she had sunken, two blond heads arose: Xander held Elise under his arm, the other one taking some the hair out of his face.

“Bwuh,” Elise coughed and spat, using both hands to massage the bridge between her eyes. “Eww, it got inside my nose…” She said as Xander helped her on her feet.

“Brother?” Surprised, Leo took a step back. “Where were- how did you?” The prince looked around.

“Elise fell right on top of me as I was diving.” Xander replied simply.

Leo left his mouth open, a finger raised midway to the words as he looked down. The water was barely under his waist – a bit over Xander’s knees. He tilted his head to the side. “Diving?”

The Crown Prince cleared his throat. “Diving.”

“…In this depth?” Leo pointed downwards, a frown beginning to form itself over his brow.

Before the Crown Prince could reply, however, Camilla’s voice from the shore attracted their attention. “Kamui, dear? Are you already tired?”

The mention of his beloved’s name made him forget the shame he was starting to feel with answering his brother’s questions. Xander immediately turned to his sister’s voice and his eyes locked into Kamui’s.

Oh, how  _beautiful_ she looked – how the curves of her body were just  _slightly_ out of reach; how that endearing ribbon called his eyes to her inner thigh… or how her eyes looked at him with the same intensity as he did hers.

Kamui considered herself a strong woman. Usually.

In her defense, she was caught off guard: just as she and Camilla approached the water, Xander suddenly came out of the ocean, the droplets of water reflecting the sunlight throughout his body; bathing him in golden. She immediately felt her legs go weak and crumpled onto the sand.

“Big s-sister!” Still coughing, Elise crawled out of the water towards Kamui, who couldn’t take her eyes off of Xander, her mouth slightly open. “Are you okay? Sis Camilla, what happened to her?” The poor princess looked to one sister to another, holding both of their hands.

“What, I wonder?” Camilla let out a hearty laughter, glancing over her shoulder to the Crown Prince before turning back to Kamui. “What do you feel, dear? I know the weather can be harsh during your first time here.”

Kamui heard her own breath as she watched a particular droplet of water travel through Xander’s neck towards his collarbone, chest, abdomen then– “I, um,” Kamui looked away with effort, trying to focus on Camilla, “I feel, uh… my throat is, um,” she tried her best not to lick her lips, but her tongue traveled through her lower lip before she closed her mouth and placed one hand over her neck, “is very, very dry.”

Camilla snickered, trying her best not to laugh aloud as she placed one hand over Kamui’s forehead. “Is the heat getting into you?”

“My legs…” She looked up to Xander, “they’re weak.”

Before Camilla could react, Xander immediately stepped between them and effortlessly lifted Kamui in his arms. She wrapped hers around his neck and rested her forehead on his shoulder. “I shall take her back to the shack and call for a healer.”

“Will she be okay?!” Elise stood up with a hop, touching Xander’s arm, afraid to hurt her sister by carelessly touching her.

“Perhaps we should all go back? I could do with less salty water and harsh sunlight.” Leo crossed his arms under his cape. Elise pouted.

“Whaaa? But we JUST got here… Then again, if Big Sis is feeling unwell…” She looked down.

“Oh, do not be so grim, you two.” Camilla gave each of them a slap on the back. “You both remember how your first time here was, yes? Dear Kamui just needs a rest, that’s all.” She winked to Xander, who started walking.

“Do not worry, you two. We’ll be back soon.” He said before turning his back to them, Kamui weakly nodding by his chest, her nails gripping at his shoulder.

Camilla lingered her gaze on them for a moment so as to control her grin before turning back to her younger siblings. “Why don’t we go make a seashell necklace for our dear Kamui? She will be delighted once she comes back!”

Elise clasped her hands. “Will you teach us?! Yayy!”

“‘Us’? I want nothing to do with– geck!” Leo tried to protest, but Elise pulled him by his cape towards the shore.

“Let’s go seashell hunting, c'mon!”

 

Shortly after entering the woods towards the shack, Xander had to take a deep, controlled breath. “Little Princes…” He started, with a reprimanding tone.

“Xander, oh, Xander,” She whispered his name by his chest, her mouth licking the spot ever since he gave his back to their siblings. “How jealous I was of this water, this silly, salty water…” She licked from his collarbone to his trapezius, her breath getting faster.

Her soft, almost nude skin under his hands allured him. The prince had to press his lips into a thin line to find what little self-control he could muster. “Kamui, I know this is a private Deeprealm, but our siblings–mmph!”

Kamui quickly pressed her lips onto his, quickly sucking his lower lip before opening her mouth to a deep kiss. Xander rolled his eyes in pleasure and took a detour: they wouldn’t go into the shack just yet.

“No words, no,” Kamui whispered, their lips brushing against one another. After another kiss, she arched her back, digging both hands on his scalp, “I want your taste.” She declared, licking her way to his ear, then towards his neck. He bumped into a tree and stopped walking, lowering the arm which held her legs, letting her stand.

Her mouth never left his body, however. She started on the trail of that stray droplet she had watched on the beach – with licks and small kisses, Kamui went from Xander’s collarbone to his chest and abdomen, stopping at his swim trunks. Ah, how she could outline it! Even from before it was this hard (she nipped at it, hearing Xander muffle a moan), she could already see its very shape even when they were back on the beach.

“K-Kamui… we shouldn’t.” He said without meaning it, her hot breath over the thin fabric making him grip at her scalp and cover his mouth with the other hand.

At the back of her mind, Kamui knew that this was risky – she also knew that Camilla was aware of what they were doing – but at that moment, all that mattered was punishing that water for holding Xander before she did: she would lick it all off. Ever so slowly she pulled down his trunks, relishing on his erection as she did so many times before. Xander trembled with the breeze slipping around his glans which contrasted with Kamui’s hot breath, making him go crazy.

The princess hungrily held it with one hand, the other one gripping at his waist for support as she licked the shaft from beginning to end, sucking at the glans after reaching it. The familiar taste of his skin alongside the salt only made her want to sample it more.

“Hahh… hahh…” Xander panted under his hand, feeling how hungry his beloved was due to the vigor with which she sucked him. “K-Kamui, if this goes on, I will not…”

Ignoring his warning, Kamui put it all into her mouth, twirling her tongue around it as she pulled it out, lingering at the glans. “Go on.” She looked up and locked eyes with him. “I’m thirsty for it.” She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, waiting for the squirt of semen. Xander closed one eye in pleasure, feeling the orgasm come faster than expected simply because of how lewd Kamui was acting.

His entire body trembled as Kamui licked her lips, pleased with his taste, but far from done. Once again she trailed her mouth around his inner thigh, this time over his scrotum. “Don’t stop,” she told him, kissing his penis so it would rise again, “I still need you in here…” she almost begged, sliding one hand from her own chest stopping right above her uterus.

Xander’s eyes followed her gesture and at that very moment he felt his blood rising again, despite his huffing breath. Kamui relished on seeing it erect again and almost started licking it once more. Her beloved was faster, though, and crouched in front of her, cupping her face into his hands.

Her deep red eyes were unfocused with lust, her small hands grasping at his chest for support. “You are so beautiful,” he stated, putting a tuft of hair behind her pointy ear and following it with his mouth, biting its tip.

Surprised, Kamui let out a controlled moan, hurriedly wrapping both arms around his neck. “Oh, Xander, give it to me!” She begged by his ear, making him tremble. Still sensitive because of the recent orgasm, his erection pulsated, dripping with preseminal fluid as he laid Kamui on the soft ground beside the tree he leaned on previously.

“You’ve had your fun, my Little Princess – it is not just you who feels the need to taste your beloved’s body.” His deep voice reverberated through her being, making her squeeze her eyes and legs, her insides ready and willing to welcome him.

“Don’t… don’t torture me like this…” She moaned as he did the same to her as she did to him – licking from her ear to her neck and collarbone. This time, he stopped at her bosom and slid the fabric over both breasts to the side; her rosy and round nipples hard from the stimuli and desire.

Now it was Kamui’s turn to put one hand over her mouth to muffle her moans – she oh so loved when he bit and sucked her nipples just as he was doing at that moment. She squeezed her eyes with pleasure, rubbing her thighs together in anticipation.

Between a nip and a kiss, Xander slid one hand under hers so he could insert two fingers inside her mouth to coat it with her saliva. How she loved when he put himself into her like that! But it was unnecessary; as he found out once he slid the coated fingers inside her swimsuit: she was already wet, just waiting for his thrusts.

“Kamui…!” He tilted his head as though he tried to contain himself, but a lustful smile sprouted under his tongue as he liked his lips.

The dragon princess bit her own, digging her nails into his scalp. “I told you… I wanted it,” she huffed as he moved his fingers inside her, arching her back instinctively. The prince moved one hand and placed it under her neck so as to give her support while they exchanged a heated look into each other’s eyes. Their breaths one, soon Kamui was pouting her lips so as to reach his.

The moment their mouths touched, both lovers adjusted themselves for the upcoming penetration – Kamui spread her legs and wrapped them around Xander’s waist as he placed his erection by her vaginal opening, his sensitive glans prodding into her entrance.

He put it all in slowly, though his entry was smooth; their moans muffled by the kiss they shared. “Gkh… Kamui, how you suck me in…!” He mused, feeling her insides around him twitch just by having him there.

Kamui’s breath accelerated as she held his face with both hands and kissed him deeply. “Give me more,” she huffed, rotating her hips. Both of them moaned by each other’s ears with the act, their voices as contained as possible.

Xander took it all out and thrusted back in with vigor, “Is this better?” He asked with a smirk, thrusting rhythmically. Kamui’s voice sang his name with that enthralling tune he oh so loved – the tune of his pleased princess.

“Xand-ahh… yes…” She hugged him tightly, her insides prohibiting him of taking it all out, forcing him to give small, faster and stronger thrusts instead. “Oh, my Xander… I want to… only look at you…” she huffed between thrusts, remembering how dashing he had been at the beach; drenched under the sunlight.

He accelerated his movements even more, “trust me, Little Princess,” he started to lose what little control he had, feeling yet another orgasm approaching, “you are… the loveliest sight I could ever lay my eyes upon.” He bit her earlobe, feeling her closing herself around him. “I won’t… hold out for much longer…” He warned, his deep moans by her ear making her neck bristle.

“Let me-ahhn… let me look at you…” She almost begged, turning her head to the side so he could lift his and fix his gaze on hers. His cheeks were flushed and he had a few stray hairs glued on his forehead since it was still wet.

But the face he made when he reached the climax – that face of utter pleasure and love… that face only known to Kamui; which drove her crazy ever since the beginning. He started to pound her deeply, his tip rubbing at her sensitive spot at every step, making the task of keeping her eyes open a hard one.

But oh, how worthy was it. “I cannot… hold on…” He moaned before the impending climax. “K-Kamui, ahh…” he called her name at the epitome of his pleasure, as he always did; his voice and expression making Kamui come right after.

“Xand-hhnann…” she moaned, clutching herself in the space between his neck and shoulder, digging her nails into his back. “I love you…“ She blurted out unconsciously, wanting to convey everything she felt into words, but still finding it lacking.

"I love you too, my princess.” He cupped her face with one hand, using the other as support, and kissed her forehead; her insides twitching and pulsating so much around him he feared he would get yet another erection in a very near future.

“Let’s not come back to the shack…” She huffed, raising her chest to rub onto his, “surely Camilla will distract them for the rest of the afternoon…” she bit his lower lip, never unwrapping her legs around his waist.

Once again Xander tilted his head to the side with a side-smirk. “Do not tempt me, Little Princess. You might end up not actually being able to stand if we go on.”

Kamui snickered, taking the glued hairs out of his forehead and placing them behind his ear. “Then there’ll be some truth into my malaise, after all.” She bit his lower lip.

“You are a terrible influence to the future King, my princess.” Xander chuckled, giving in not only to the kiss, but to the temptation. Loving Kamui behind everyone’s back has always been an adventure; why not gamble yet another time?


	18. A Kiss Under the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the previous prompt

Evening had approached quickly in the Deeprealm Resort – and, according to their calculations, not thirty minutes had passed in the real world, allowing them to rest for the night before going back. The Royal Siblings each had their room at the bungalow atop of a hill with a view to the beach.

In truth, the shack they had used previously to change was build close to the beach for that very reason – so that the royals on their way down the hill could comfortably change their clothes before going into the water.

Too restless to easily fall asleep after being away from his duties for so long (no matter how many times Camilla had to remind him about the time difference between the worlds, he still worried), Xander stood awake at the master bedroom, contemplating the beautiful and bright night, the glimmering sea and the full moon reflected in the calm water.

Despite not knowing how to proceed in times of leisure such as the previous day, he could say that the time spent with his family would give him strength to go on in the upcoming war. His eyes drifted from the sea to the woods a ways in front of it and the corners of his mouth resembled a smile.

The time spent with his Kamui would indeed be burned in his memory for eternity – the smile grew on his face, though a bit ashamed of himself for behaving like a wyvern in heat – the memory of the day he let himself choose what he would do with his time and how he chose Kamui; how he would always choose her.

The sound of careful steps did not escape his perceptive ears, despite the sound of the sea down below. “Big Brother? Are you awake?” Kamui’s voice whispered from behind the door, afraid to knock and make too much noise.

Xander’s expression softened and he felt his heart squeeze with emotion.  _Just as when I was thinking about her._  “I am, Little Princess. Be welcome.” He replied, straightening himself from his lean at the veranda and walking towards the door, his voice above a whisper.

Kamui’s shoulders sagged in relief as she waited for him to open the door, which he did a moment later. She had once again to hold her breath – the moonlight shone strongly in his bedroom, making his golden locks glimmer with it. Her eyes shone as her heart wrung in her chest, ready to burst with emotion.

Realizing she was mid-way to the words, she bashfully looked around before focusing on her beloved once more. “I was wondering if we could… take a walk on the beach?” She leaned over to him to whisper, mindful of their siblings’ rooms just a few paces away from where they stood.

“Little Princess…” Xander cocked his head to the side, worried about their secret. “If we were to be found out before the right time, Father would–”

Kamui quickly raised her hand to his mouth, stopping right before his lips “I- I know…” She said sheepishly, getting on her toes to reach his ear. “But I’ve been daydreaming about taking a walk in the moonlight with you ever since we got here, so I…” She pressed her lips into a thin line, her cheeks reddening as she leaned her head over his sleeping shirt. “I’ve been waiting until everyone went to sleep to ask,” the princess bit her lip and looked up and him, hopeful. “Can’t we go? It won’t take long, I promise!” She huffed, struggling to keep her voice down.

Xander felt like his heart was going to explode with feelings.  _Adorable_ , he thought as he placed one arm behind her back and leaned his forehead on her shoulder, trying to call upon his self-control so he wouldn’t simply drag her to his bed and love her until sunrise.

“Very well,” he let out a long puff of breath, calming his raging heart, “you know how I cannot deny you, my princess.” He chuckled, placing a kiss on her neck before taking her hand.

“Yes! Thank you, Xander…!” Giddy, she whispered and hopped, closing the door behind her as they went towards the stairs.

The two-story bungalow had three different entrances; one was an open downstairs veranda whereas the other two were the front and back entrances. Opening the veranda would attract too much attention, so they left through the back exit, which led towards the trail to the shack.

They shared their warmth by never letting go of each other’s hands – they would still need to be careful so as not to be seen through the veranda once they reached the beach, so every precaution was necessary.

“I… I wanted to apologize about this morning,” Kamui started, looking to the ground in front of them, mindful of any tall roots. Before Xander could ask, the princess went on. “I shouldn’t have made you sneak out behind our siblings’ backs,” She raised her gaze to him, a shy smile on her face, “besides, I scratched your back… And Camilla laughed so loud…” She looked away and tried not to snort as he shook his head and took his free hand to his face.

“Ugh,” reminding himself of their sister’s face as she openly laughed about how he ‘got scrapped on a wild branch’ made him want to bury himself, but he soon stopped walking, making Kamui turn to him. “Do not apologize for an action the both of us took part in, Little Princess.” He took a step towards her and caressed her face. “I do not regret what we did, and I do not wish to be able to resist you. Not when you are…” as he spoke, he brought his face closer, their breaths intertwining, “this… enthralling to me.” Xander finished, placing a kiss over her lips, disentangling his hand from hers and holding her with it instead.

Kamui gave in to the kiss, opening her mouth and welcoming his tongue, her hands wrapping themselves around his neck.

After they parted, she giggled. “This wasn’t how I imagined it, but I’m glad you managed to surprise me anyway.” She touched her forehead on his as he bended down towards her while she stood on her toes.

Placing both hands on her lower back, Xander tilted his head with a side smile. “Hm? Did you imagine something regarding this walk, my Princess?”

The princess giggled again, nipping at his lower lip and slightly pulling it until she parted enough to look at him in the eye. “I wanted us to kiss under the moonlight as we walked down the beach,” she bashfully looked around, then upwards. “We can’t see the moon from here because of the trees, but I’m no less satisfied from being in your arms.” She finished by stealing a quick peck in his mouth.

Xander chuckled, pulling her towards him and making a trail of small kisses from her mouth to her ear. “Your wish is my command, my Princess. Let us head to the shore so I can partake on your taste once more.” He said, going back to her mouth and touching their foreheads before sliding his hand from her nightgown towards her hand once more.

 _I love him_ , Kamui couldn’t help but think as she nodded and trotted beside him. They passed by the shack, then the bushes they held each other behind the day before, and finally reached the shore, its cold wind lifting hair, dress and shirt alike.

The Crown Prince immediately unknotted his shirt and placed it by Kamui’s shoulder, tying it back up, “how careless of me, my love. I did not remember how cold the winds blow down here at night.”

Albeit thankful for the act, Kamui protested, placing one hand over his now naked chest. “But now you’ll be shirtless in this cold, Xander!” She clutched her hand over his heartbeat, worried about his health.

His body heat was still as fiery as always, however. “Then you must make sure to keep me warm, hmm?” He teased by booping their foreheads before taking her hand once more. “Come, we are now in the veranda’s line of sight; let us walk further away through the shore.”

Kamui had to use her free hand to clutch her chest and press her lips into a thin a line so she could muster enough self control; she couldn’t succumb to his shirtless visage again!

Xander made sure to walk on her right so as to block the wind coming from the sea, but soon Kamui had to distract herself from his body and started a beeline towards the water.

“Little Princess, it’d be unwise to–”

“Look, Xander! It’s just as it says in the books! The water is so warm at night, come here!” She giggled, twirling around herself after rushing towards the sea and dipping her feet in.

Sighing in defeat, but with a smile painted across his face, the Crown Prince followed his beloved to the water, both of them only soaking up to their ankles. “It is indeed warm, my love.” He replied, extending his hand towards her, touching a lock of her hair and bringing it to his lips. “I am most grateful to give you this kiss under the moon tonight, Kamui.”

The dragon princess blushed deeply, her feet not the only warm part of her body anymore. “Wh- but- hey! We didn’t share a kiss!” She protested, walking to him with pouty cheeks.

“Oh?” He welcomed her in his arms, gluing their bodies together, “do I have your undivided attention now?”

Their breaths one, it took Kamui a bit longer to reply due to her mind taking her places instead of being with her at the present. “You always do, my Xander.” She replied, opening her mouth for the impending kiss.

Xander wanted to tease her more, to make her more aware of him; to make her only look at him… but his own body couldn’t wait any longer to taste her or feel her around him.

Their experience earlier that day in the woods, despite being intense and mind-fogging, only made him more aware of his beloved, as she was with him – every gesture in that sun-lit island looked more vibrant; every breath she took made him hear her more,  _want_ her more. It had been a torture; to walk away from her earlier that evening, to go back to his own room and cold bed.

How endearing she had looked with her sleeping gown and flushed face the moment she knocked on his door! How he wanted to ravish her there and then, to yell to the world how she was the only one who would ever make him feel that way – and now, seeing her wear his shirt and expect a kiss solely because she loved him as much as he did her… he couldn’t take it any longer.

The kiss was long and hungry, his hands unconsciously travelling through her body and lifting up her skirt as she raised one leg to wrap it around his waist. “Hahh, hahh… My Princess.” He said under huffed breaths, licking from her cheek all the way to her pointy ear, moaning her name once more as she did the same to him. “We shouldn’t…”

“Yes,” she leaned more on him, forcing him to pull her closer and sit on the sand, her legs on either side of his body, “we shouldn’t.”

Their breathing shallow, they looked each other in the eye for a moment; red meeting red, their glimmer the same – before they succumbed once again to each other’s taste, this time Xander quickly busying himself with untying the shirt he had put on her previously.

Sitting over him, Kamui started to grind her bottom over his erection, still under his pants. She relished on his muffled moans as his hands desperately now opened her nightgown, revealing her bare chest to him, at last.

The wind was cold around them, but the air circling the lovers couldn’t be hotter; his warm breath trailed the way from her mouth to her chin, then neck and finally bosom. “Ahn… Xander…” She moaned as he reached for one breast, sucking and twirling his tongue around its aureola, making her roll her eyes in pleasure.

Her insides started to pulsate in anticipation, her hands digging into his scalp as she moaned his name over and over.

Once she felt that he was about to move from one breast to another, she moved her hands from the back of his head to the front, lifting his chin so she could steal a kiss and push him down. “Give it to me, Xander,” she bemoaned, her body going up and down instinctively as she moved her hands through his chest towards his pants.

“Are you certain, my Princess? You might not be ready ye-ohn…” He was cut off by her hungry hand quickly freeing his erection and squeezing it around her grip, making him close his eyes in pleasure.

“I need it,” she whispered, lifting her body and putting his erection in place as he held her skirt up so as not to get in the way, “I need-ahhhn… it…” She said, putting it all in and completely sitting over him, her insides pulsating more than ever.

“Gh-Kamui…” He huffed, twirling her skirt and throwing it behind her hip, holding her love handles so as to help her move up and down.

“You’re… so deep inside me, Xander,” She cried out, tears of pleasure already sprouting insider her eyes as she placed both hands over his chest for support, moving her hips around his erection.

He had to close one eye in pleasure, so he could maintain a bit of his sanity in check. “Don’t– don’t say that… I might not be able to control myself otherwise…” He said, his breathing rasped from her movements, his powerful hands moving her up and down slowly so as to get her used to him.

“I want everything from you, ahh… Xander… that includ-eahhn… your lack of control as, ah, well…” She talked in-between thrusts, pulling it all out before sitting completely over him again, his glans rubbing at her sensitive spot at every movement. She felt him grip harder at her hips and bit her lower lip in anticipation.

“Kamui, my Kamui, we go back… in the morning, hahh… I do not wish to see you, huff, indisposed…” He let out controlled breaths under his teeth, the hands gripping on her already making her move increasingly faster.

“I don’t, hnng… I don’t care about tomorrow-ahhn… I want to feel you… fully…” She started to suck him in with her movements, prompting him to move his own hips up and down with the same rhythm, poking even deeper inside her.

At the back of his mind, he knew he had to think of the next day; of how would they explain her indisposition after she had played with them all so readily just the day before – but her insides sucking him in, her breasts just a little out of reach, her hips barely hidden behind the camisole… Her endearing voice calling his name – begging him for his touch; he couldn’t resit any of that.

Her legs started to feel weak due to how deep and hard he was making her move and she slowly started to lie down over him, her chest over his, her flushed and pleased face exchanging breaths with him – his hands now taking command of her hips and moving them up and down faster at each thrust.

“Xand-ahh, Xander… m-more…!” She begged, digging her face into his chest, closing herself around him; the sudden change of position making his erection poke at her vaginal wall and stretch it. Xander could feel how much tighter she became once her legs gave out and squeezed his eyes in pleasure, feeling the orgasm looming in at every passing second.

“Look at me, my Princess,” he said in a guttural voice, rolling his eyes with pleasure. “Call my name as you reach the climax,” he ordered and it took her a few tries to obey; the pleasure so intense she could barely lift her head so her tear-stained eyes could meet his.

They both shared the flushed cheeks and knitted brows, pleasure too much to measure – but the moment their eyes met, both of them came at the same time, each other’s expression the catalyst of it.

“Xand-mmph…!” She tried to moan his name, but he immediately took both hands away from her hips so he could pull her face to a desperate kiss. Breathless, Kamui rolled her eyes in pleasure, her insides twitching so much she feared she would come again with just the work his tongue did on hers.

“I love you, my Little Princess,” he huffed, putting a strand of hair behind her ear, “no matter the path life takes us down… I have, ah, no regrets,” he declared, her pulsating around him making him unable to think clearly as he felt the blood rushing back into his penis. “Because all of my choices,” he smooched her again, enjoying her unfocused eyes and fogged mind, “led me to your love.”

Kamui sniffled, the tears of pleasure still fresh in her eyes, but now emotion overflowing as her body grew hotter once again. “I love you, too, my Xander; oh, mine and mine only…” She caressed his chin before placing a tender kiss over his lips.

The night was still young and their hearts were still full of confessions to make – the worry about making back in time in the farthest corner of each other’s minds.


	19. Her Favorite Flavor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to chapter 7 (Another Way of Pleasing Her), because there's never enough Xander sin, ey? ;D

Kamui barely managed to eat during dinner, such was her excitement for the desert she was looking forward to.

“My Lady, you hardly touched your food. Are you feeling unwell? Was the custard from before too sweet?” Jakob asked, worried for his liege, standing beside her as she put her cutlery away.

“Oh, oh no, Jakob! The cake was marvelous as always!” She bit her lower lip and stole a glance at her husband before looking up to the butler, who was unaware of the King and Queen’s intentions. “Please don’t say you won’t bring it over after dinner, I’m  _so much_  looking forward to it.”

The butler hesitated and narrowed his eyes, wondering if Kamui was just making a plot to eat more cake instead of her dinner, despite her age and royal status. Taking Jakob’s silence as a cue, Xander cleared his throat, trying and succeeding not to smirk.

“Peace, Jakob. I will make sure she does not overdo it. I was also charmed by the taste and will be savoring it as well, so worry not.” The King said, making the butler turn to him.

Jakob sighed. “Well, if Your Majesty says so, I shan’t press the matter further. I will arrange for the cart after dinner.”

Kamui clutched her hands over her dress, remembering what she was wearing under it and pressed her lips into a thin line before raising her head to her butler. “Oh, and don’t worry about picking the cart back, okay? I’ll want to sleep right after eating so it’s okay to leave it there until morning.”

Jakob’s disgusted face made Kamui’s suppressed smile waver. “My word! I cannot do such a thing, Lady Kamui. I will be taking the cart back even if I have to wait for Your Majesties to fall asleep, thank you very much.”

Once again Kamui exchanged glances with Xander and couldn’t hold a giggle in, muttering a “don’t wait up, then” before picking her fork again and taking one last bite of her dinner.

Xander’s side smile only grew as he watched Kamui’s ear getting redder in anticipation. “Pick it up by the morn, Jakob. I do not wish to have our rest disturbed while the moon is out.” He ordered after finishing his food and properly placing his clutery on their proper places. “Shall we go, my Queen?” He asked without waiting for Jakob’s reply, getting up and extending his arm to Kamui, who shyly jumped out of her seat and took it.

Jakob bowed as King and Queen left to their quarters, then turned around to order the maids to clean the table as he went to prepare the cart with his best work yet.

 

Once back at their room, King and Queen could finally embrace each other and share a much-needed kiss. Kamui smiled under Xander’s lips as they walked to the bed, their bodies glued one to another. “Our rest, my King?” She laughed again.

Xander felt the bed with his legs and sat on it, Kamui safely around his arms. “Why, yes, my Queen. Surely you shall greatly need it tonight.” He said, smirking as she placed one knee between his legs and the other beside his body, touching their foreheads.

Kamui bit her lower lip in anticipation and gave a nervous laugh as she felt Xander’s hand masterfully undo the knots of her dress’ corset before hungrily leaning down to kiss him again, her body already hot under all of her clothes.

A knock on the door made her jump out of her skin, however. “Milady? I have brought it.” Jakob’s voice sounded from outside and Kamui had to cover her mouth with both hands to hide her laughter.

She quickly got out of the bed and winked at Xander before running to the folding screen, intent on changing out of her dress. “You can come in, Jakob!” She said as she arrived at the screen, pulling out the rest of the knots by herself.

Xander extended his hand in a hopeless attempt to make her stop, but then threw the rest of his body on the bed, his feet still touching the ground, and covered his face with one arm so as to hide his flushed face from the approaching butler.

“Excuse me, then.” Jakob opened the door before pushing the cart in. “Oh, dear. Lord Xander, is everything all right? If you are feeling unwell I can fetch my staff.“

Xander had to take a deep breath so as not to smirk, but managed to make his voice remain collected. "I am simply tired, Jakob. That is all.” He replied with a sigh. “If you are done, you may go. We shall leave the cart outside after we are done if you are so intent on collecting it.”

It was the butler’s turn to sigh. “That shan’t be necessary, my Lord. If you and my Lady have commanded me twice not to take it back, I shall wait until morning. Forgive me for my rude behavior.” He bowed, though neither King nor Queen saw it.

“I’ll be out in just a bit, Jakob, thanks for bringing it!” Kamui said with too much enthusiasm, changing into her special night gown.

“Well then, now that everything is in place,” Jakob finished putting two slices on their proper plates by the tea table and bowed once again. “I shall take my leave. Enjoy yourselves, my Lord and my Lady. Good night.”

Xander nodded, though Jakob didn’t see it. Kamui replied a ‘night!’ with yet again too much enthusiasm and almost jumped out of the folding screen after she heard the door closing.

She took the cart from beside the tea table and brought it closer to the bed, hearing her own heartbeat thundering by her ears. Xander heard her shy footsteps getting closer and only his imagination was already enough to make his pants feel tighter; an erection on its way.

Kamui stopped right in front of her husband, breathing heavily. Then, she took a fingerful of icing and licked part of it, smearing the rest by her chin, neck and chest. “X-Xander… won’t you open your eyes?” She took another step forward, brushing her knees on his.

Slowly did the King take the arm away from his eyes, the time he took to do it necessary so he could muster self control for whatever he was going to see – he didn’t want to hurt Kamui in his lust after all.

But, by the gods, he wasn’t ready for that display.

There she was, wearing her see-through sleeping gown (the same one [she used to seduce him](http://yukiwrites.tumblr.com/post/145121470702/how-to-seduce-a-prince-pt3) time and again), her [white garter-belt and lingerie](http://yukiwrites.tumblr.com/post/148857720372) under it making his throat go dry. Her flushed face, unfocused eyes and lustful smile as she licked the white (that made his mind go places, as well) frosting out of her finger made Xander immediately stand up and kiss her, holding her head with both hands.

Honestly, to Xander, nothing topped his wife’s natural tastes. Her mouth, her body, her insides – those were all Xander’s preferred flavors. The sweetness of the nohrian berry invading his mouth only translated into energy he had to burn – and he knew exactly how he would.

The King trailed down his mouth to his Queen’s jawline, then neck and finally bosom, licking it clean of sweetness. Kamui’s heavy breathing by his ear made him gird his teeth to control himself – oh, how he wanted to claim her into his arms once more and please her until she would only call his name with that alluring voice…!

Without obeying his self control, Xander’s hands started to unknot Kamui’s dress, which was only held up by thin ribbons over her chest. No more frosting was found around the area Xander licked, his tongue going deep into her cleavage as he pulled down her gown and focused on her underwear.

“X-Xander…” Kamui moaned, almost bewitched into succumbing to him then and there, but his hands sliding from her hip to her bottom, inside her underwear, brought her to her senses. “N-no… wait…” she said weakly, almost without meaning, slightly pulling his hair so he would look at her.

“My Queen?” Xander asked from her neck, kissing his way from it to her pointy ear and finally to her mouth.

The sweet taste finally brought Kamui back and she gripped at Xander’s chest with both hands. “Me… me too.” She panted, brushing her nose against his before pushing him to the bed.

Xander could feel she was already weak from lust – her push could barely be called so; it was more of a nudge of which he complied to and sat back on the bed, one hand still over her hip, not wanting to break away physical contact.

Just being farther from her hurt. He wanted to feel her body heat, to hear her voice calling him; to be inside her and please her until they were both exhausted.

The intensity of his gaze made Kamui’s hand tremble as she reached out for his collar and unbuttoned it. The proximity made Xander put another hand over her, but she weakly forbade him. “Don’t– don’t tempt me.” She panted, undoing one button after the other all the way down to his crotch.

By then she was already kneeling in the middle of his spread legs, watching how his erection prodded his pants and gulped. Oh, how much she wanted it!

Kamui touched it first and retracted her hand, amazed by how hard he already was. Xander breathed heavily above her.

“Kamui, if you are to tease me, I might not answer for myself…” He warned, his deep voice making her insides pulsate.

“I’m… doing my best here, my King. I want you to ravish me as much as you do…” she sighed with pleasure, her shaky hands unknotting his pants; her hungry smile growing as she saw his erection rise, finally free.

The night air around it made Xander close his eyes and shudder before sighing with pleasure. Kamui was so close to his glans he could feel her hot breath and it drove him crazy. He clutched his hands around the bed sheets lest he grabbed her and did as both of them carved to.

Without taking her eyes off of his erection, Kamui extended her arm to the cart and took more cream with three fingers, immediately smearing it on Xander’s chest and abdomen. He flinched with the cold glaze over his skin, surprised Kamui didn’t already starting going down on him as he knew she liked. Then their eyes met as Kamui rose a bit from her kneeling position to lower herself again and lick his chest.

That was a somewhat new expression on his beloved: She was panting, smirking and blushing, lust consuming her to such an extent he knew she was barely able of coherent thought. He felt it as she licked his chest while grabbing his erection with her smeared hand, coating it with custard and cake crumbs.

Oh no, Kamui thought as she licked the middle of her husband’s broad chest. I’m overly aware of him now. Was his body always this big? Was his abdomen always this strong…? I never want to stop…

She rolled her eyes in pleasure, the sweetness of the nohrian berry mixed with the taste of her husband’s skin making Kamui feel her entire body bristle. She felt her vagina gaping for him as she approached his erection, carefully licking off any smear she found on her way.

“K-Kamui…” Xander’s low grunt left his throat unannounced, sanity slowly leaving his body as he grabbed her hair and squeezed it, wanting very much that she would reach his penis quicker.

Finally the Queen was kneeling over her own legs again, admiring how his erection looked with all that tasty custard around it. She licked her lips and gulped before nipping at the crumbs, enjoying how he twitched under her.

A strangled moan left Xander’s throat as he threw his head back and squeezed Kamui’s scalp by slightly pulling her hair with pleasure – she felt jolts of energy flowing from where he touched to her entire body and gasped before quickly starting to lick his shaft clean.

He called her name under his teeth, feeling how hungrily she sucked him; how much she panted as she brushed her chest on his knee.

“Mhm… Xander…” Kamui moaned after taking him out of her mouth so as to lick his pubes. How much she wanted him!

Inadvertently her left hand trailed down to her underwear and she started touching herself, not intent to wait for the penetration. Her insides were already so wet two of her fingers went in with ease as a third one massaged her clitoris from the outside. She held his erection with her smeared hand before putting it all in her mouth and twirling her tongue around it, wiping off the sweet taste with it as her hand put more over it.

Feeling how her breathing started to accelerate, Xander did his best to open his eyes from his pleasure-driven trance and immediately closed one of them so as not to come right then. The erotic sight of Kamui wearing his all-time favorite undergarment as she touched herself while sucking him off was more than he could handle at the moment.

“Kamui, this is bad- I am at my limit–” He warned her, arching his head back in pleasure for the upcoming orgasm. She took him out of her mouth only to leave it wide open in wait for his semen, drinking it all alongside the leftover of custard in her hand.

That was the last drop for her.

The sweetness of the nohrian berry and the natural sourness of his semen made the perfect flavor combination inside Kamui’s mouth, and she immediately held Xander’s penis again to lick it clean and make him hard once more so she could drink again. All the while her fingers massaged her insides with increasing speed and she knew she just needed a few more moments to reach the climax as well.

“Oh, Xander… This tastes wonderful…” She bemoaned, sucking him off again, very much wanting to harden him as soon as possible.

Her eagerness to taste him one more time as well as her dazed voice brought Xander back to the [days she had somewhat of an obsession with his penis](http://yukiwrites.tumblr.com/post/155868453662) – she would find any opportunity during the day to suck him off and nothing he said would make her change her mind. He could never say no to her flushed face and hungry mouth at the time, though it still made him feel rather left out – he wanted her mouth in his; he wanted to be inside her and hear her voice by his ear… With time, he managed to tame her desire, but now it seems it had awakened once more.

Panting with the orgasm and on his way to another erection, Xander looked down again to his wife. She was squeezing her eyes in pleasure, her fingers moving fast inside her underwear. The sight was enough to make him erect again.

“Oh…!” Kamui’s smile grew and she opened her mouth to put it all in, her right hand promptly diving into the cake so as to take more frosting, but Xander trailed his arms from her head to under her armpits and raised her to his eye level. “X-Xander?” She panted, her eyes unfocused with lust.

The King placed his Queen with both knees on either side of his body and put her right hand in front of her face as he lowered her body towards his erection. She flinched when she felt the tip right by her underwear and shuddered. She was already so close to the orgasm, she knew – she knew that he would only need to thrust once to make her come.

Kamui opened her mouth to speak, but no sound left it; only a pleased sigh as Xander pulled her underwear to the side and lowered her to him, licking one of her fingers in front of his face.

It was an explosion of sensations – his tongue masterfully twirling around her finger, licking it clean and his erection finally going inside her as well as the intensity of his gaze, separated only by her hand between them. “Xand-aaahhn….!” Kamui stretched out her moan, squeezing him inside her as she finally had her orgasm, closing her eyes in pleasure.

“Do not stop looking at me, my Little Princess.” He ordered, moving to her other finger. She obeyed and opened her eyes in the middle of her climax. Tears of pleasure rolled down her face as she watched his lustful expression while he bit and licked her fingers, a second orgasm already shaking her insides.

She sucked him in so much Xander thought he would never be able to leave her, but after finishing licking all of her fingers, he moved his hand to her hips and finally, finally locked their lips.

He inserted his tongue without waiting for permission and relished on how she twitched a bit more around him in response, deepening the kiss. He slowly moved her up and down, her post-orgasmic body trembling with every movement, sweet moans dying in her throat with every tongue movement of his.

More. He needed more. “Forgive me, my Queen.” He whispered by her lips, pulling her up and moving her to the bed (it was a strenuous task to say the least – she closed herself around him so much he had to try more than once to take himself out of her).

“Xan…deah…” She pouted, grasping at his opened shirt, wanting it gone.

After putting her on the bed and spreading her legs, it took Xander a moment (of which he used to take off the shirt) to regain his breath: what a lucky man he was! Look at how entranced she was by him and only him!

Kamui extended her hands to him in a silent plea for him to embrace her again and he did, oh gods how he did. He penetrated her all at once (with difficulty since she was still shaking from the previous orgasms) and kissed her with hunger. He rammed on her sensitive spot with each thrust, making her sensitive insides twitch in a climax yet again.

“Don’t…ahn… don’t stop…!” She gripped at his scalp and dug her nails on his back, the heat of his body finally filling her up as she’d been wanting since earlier that day.

“Stop alluring me… with this voice, my Queen…!” He grunted, thrusting with vigor, “I do not know what I might do to you…”

His voice by her cheek made Kamui turn to him and lick his left ear. “As I thought, ahn… Your taste is superior than any cake…”

“K-Kamui!” He moved deep and fast, kissing her again as he felt his second orgasm looming in.

“Everything…” she moaned, “give me… everything…!”

That was the last straw for Xander’s sanity and self-control. He liberated himself inside of her after a last, deep thrust, feeling her coming with him. Kamui squeezed her embrace on her husband and trembled with immense pleasure, her mind fogged with lust.

They needed a few moments to catch their breath, and did so while they lovingly brushed each other’s noses. When she finally had the strength to talk, Kamui nipped Xander’s lower lip. “I don’t think… I’ll need to walk much… tomorrow…” she said simply, leaving the interpretation to her King.

Without his self-control and sanity, Xander’s only response was to feel another erection on its way, and since he was already inside of her, that made her flinch and roll her eyes in pleasure.

Hopefully by the time the sun rise, they would have finished the cake and rest properly, or else a certain butler is in for a surprise.


	20. Her Beautiful Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day prompt, ofc~ Sequel to chapter 13, Lovers Day

In anticipation for the annual Lovers Day event, Kamui had made a custom order a month previous, but despite the simplicity of her order, it was running late.

The Queen was anxious – she wanted to surprise her husband with it, but Lovers Day was getting closer and closer and there was still no sign of her package. “Maybe we should just pick flowers on Lovers Day.” She mumbled more to herself than to her husband sitting right beside her during their afternoon tea.

“It would be wonderful, my Queen.” Xander replied without batting an eye, focused on the document he read under his tea. “There is a magnificent garden in Valla I am sure you would adore.”

Kamui shot up her head, realizing she had said that out loud. “THAT’S…” The Queen stuttered, almost getting up. “Not… a bad idea, actually.” The moment her gaze met Xander’s, she felt her anxiety melt away. He was happy by simply being with her during a day special only to couples, no matter what they were doing.

Or what she was wearing.

Her shoulders sagged and she calmed herself down after sipping on her tea. “Mhm, it’s really a lovely idea.”

“Good,” Xander put down his scroll and patted his wife’s head, lowering his hand to scratch the back of her ear. “You have finally calmed down. I do not know what has been ailing you, but I am glad that you are feeling better now.”

Kamui put one hand over her chest, tilting her head to enjoy more of her husband’s touch. “Oh, Xander… you noticed.”

“Indeed,” he scooted closer on the divan they both shared for the tea time, nudging her forehead. “It is a husband’s duty to ensure his wife’s happiness, my Little Princess. Are you ready to tell me what is it that’s made you feel this way?”

His voice so close to her ear made Kamui relax even more than she had previously, letting out the air she hadn’t noticed she’d taken. She placed one hand over his cheek, snuggling on his trapezius. “Thank you, Xander. But not right now,” she took a deep breath, Xander’s smell doing wonders to make her feel safe, “either way, I’ll tell you everything on Lovers Day.”

“Then I look forward to it.” His deep voice reverberated through his chest onto Kamui’s ear, making her lean on it so as to enjoy it at its most. “I will make it so you will not think of any unpleasant thoughts during our time together.” He bended over so as to whisper on her ear. “And so you cannot stop thinking about me even during the times we aren’t.”

“Ahh… Xander…” Kamui let out a moan, feeling his lustful intentions seep into her just with those few words.

Indeed, she was going to look forward to Lover’s Day whether her package arrived or not. One way or another.

 

Of course, since they were King and Queen, they had to attend to their duties first before making time for the “frivolities” of a couple. Kamui had been looking forward to the beautiful garden more and more as the hours passed, almost forgetting about her package.

However, as though a Lovers Day miracle, Jakob ran towards his liege at the evening, after she was almost done with her duties. “My lady Kamui! It’s here! Finally!” He huffed as he held the long-awaited box with both hands. He knew how much Kamui had waited for that single moment and the excitement of finally having it delivered bled into him.

Kamui’s feather pen fell from her hand, rolling on the table. “FINALLY!” She almost yelled, getting up with little jumps. “Ohh, I can’t wait to see how it fits!” She accepted the box from Jakob and twirled around herself as she hugged it.

Jakob had to dry his eyes, feeling so wonderfully happy for his liege.

“Oh, but I can’t try it on now… It’s almost the time I promised to meet Xander at the vallite side of the castle.” She came to her senses and tried to hide her smirk. Unsuccessfully.

“Pray, allow me to place this box by the folding screen in your quarters, my lady.” Jakob offered, and when Kamui looked at him, she noticed how he had already tidied up her desk and awaited more orders to be given.

Oh, well. She wouldn’t be able to work on anything else after such a good piece of news, after all. She shrugged to the pile of unsigned documents and solemnly handed the box back to Jakob. “I’m counting on you, then. Make sure no one sees you doing it, either, okay?”

Jakob straightened his back, “acknowledged, my lady. I shall escort you to Lord Xander right away, then.”

“No. Please take all the care of the world with this box; I’ll be fine heading to my husband.”

“… Very well, then. Have a safe trip, my lady.” The butler bowed before leaving, of course not after seeing his lady out of the room and locking it behind them.

Caught up in the playfulness she herself created, Kamui saluted to Jakob’s back as he stealthy moved through the corridor. She arrived in the vallite side of the castle while still giggling, making Xander, who had been waiting, smile in response.

“Did something good happen, my Queen?” He asked as he placed one hand behind her back, guiding her.

Kamui chuckled a bit as she leaned her head over his chest, letting herself be led, feeling her heart warming up. “Of course; I’m on a date with my beloved in such a beautiful evening.” She looked up to the starry vallite sky, its large moon illuminating their steps.

Xander couldn’t help but smile softly, placing an unannounced kiss on his Queen’s head, rubbing her back afterward. “Oh, how happy you make me feel with just these words, my Queen. Even if they are not the answer to my question.” He chuckled, enjoying how she flinched under his touch, her attempt to dodge his question easily discovered. “However, I also have to apologize, for we are not going to enjoy the starry sky tonight.”

“Oh?” Kamui cleared her throat and looked up to her husband, not noticing how he had been guiding her towards a gazebo with a round and large tower in the middle.

Xander stopped so he could open the door for her, a set of stairs immediately starting inside of it. “Oh my,” Kamui mused, taking one of the torches Xander had placed inside previously with one hand, holding her dress with the other. “I thought we were going to a garden, my King?”

“We are.” He replied, taking the second torch as he closed the door behind him, their steps echoing throughout the descending spiral. “It’s taken me a long time to realize that there was something down this way simply because the entirety of Valla’s ecosystem was too diverse.” Xander’s voice also echoed, making Kamui place one hand over her chest. She oh so loved when she was surrounded by it. He pressed on. “So diverse, indeed, that the vallite people also built underground gardens, as you shall see shortly, my Kamui.”

“An underground garden? How curious.” She smiled with anticipation. How could that man still find new things to surprise her with? Ah, how much she loved him…

Soon they were at the last steps of the stairs and Xander could get in front of her so as to open the door leading to the garden. Once he did, Kamui couldn’t help but take one hand to her mouth, forgetting about her dress.

The garden was built right into the natural stone: towers of vegetation, or rather, the  **roots** of the giant trees at the surface held everything in place. And, by the gods, how large they were! It was as though the trunks themselves went inside the earth so as to be part of another universe. Countless flower-filled vines covered the entire place from said roots all the way down the “walls” and the central hedge maze. Everything had a different kind of flower (some exquisite kinds, as well) growing out of it; even the ancient statues erected for the forgotten gods were covered with rainbow-colored flowers from head to toe.

And the lights! Oh, the lights!  _Flowers_ sprouting right off the ground above them had a different disposition: their roots were actually in the surface, absorbing the sunlight so the flower could illuminate the underground after night fell. Hundreds of thousands of them were scattered throughout the walls and ground above, each of them shining in a different light: yellow, blue, red, purple… said light was also palpable as it fell in small bubbles the size of fireflies, turning the entire experience even more magical.

Overcome with emotion, Kamui could only hold one hand over her mouth in a sob, taking it all in. “Oh, Xander… this is wonderful!” She cried, not noticing when he took the torch out of her hand. “Thank you so much for bringing me here… thank you, thank you!” She squeezed her husband in a hug, which was reciprocated.

“No, my Queen. Thank  _you_ for allowing me to experience this wonderful date by your side… and for being able to witness your happiness.” He lifted her chin so he could take a look at her tear stained face. Adorable, he thought before their lips met in a heartfelt kiss. Kamui dug her nails on his vest, wondering how she could ever repay Xander for making her feel this happy by simply looking at flowers.

“I love you, my King.” She huffed, short of breath due to the kiss and the crying. “Now c'mon, I want to see each one of these flowers up close!” She pulled him without waiting for his reply, snatching a laugh out of him.

“Haha, I love you too, my eager Little Princess.”

Both lovers held hands as they explored the garden – Xander somewhat already knew his way around since he had studied it before considering it safe to bring his wife there, so he knew where to guide her next. The flowers weren’t the only thing there, either – there were small animals and even some air fish around the area. Kamui had only seen a few of them in the past since they didn’t live in wide areas and only preferred secluded places full of plants so they could feed on insects.

Needless to say, she almost cried again when an air fish booped her in the nose. They resembled goldfish, but were ten times bigger and more colorful – the one Kamui befriended had bright orange scales and deep red eyes. It also tried to eat her hair, but she let it slide since it was cute.

“Oh, Xander, look at these!” She twirled around herself, holding so many flowers that would bring shame to any fancy bouquet as she pointed to the wall in front of them. “They’re vine, but there are all kinds of flowers instead of leaves.” She breathed out, excited. “So pretty…” She whispered to herself, feeling so happy she was almost ascending.

Since Kamui herself wanted to hold the flowers, Xander was left to pick them and put them in her arms – but this time, Xander cut a long strip of the vine-flowers and placed them around his Queen’s shoulder, as though she was wearing a multi-colored shawl.

“They all pale in comparison to your beauty, my Queen, but allow me this.” He placed two or three more strips, literally covering her in flowers.

“Heeheehee! Haha! It tickles!” She giggled, wriggling her neck out of the way as he worked. “Oh, Xand-mmph!” Kamui could barely open her eyes due to mirth, but the sight of her happiness and her blushing mien as well as the countless flowers she held made her the image of beauty.

And Xander was a weak man. He couldn’t resist stealing a deep kiss from his beloved in her happiest.

“Mhnn… Xander…” She wrapped one hand around his neck, digging her nails on his trapezium, his body glued on hers. “Thank you so much for this, my King… I know you’d rather spend your time quietl-mmph!”

He shut her again by inserting his tongue and deepening the kiss, making the Queen feel weak in the legs. “I enjoy any time I spend with you, my Kamui. As long as you are happy…” he spoke by her lips, breathing her same air. “I am as well.” He locked his declaration with yet another kiss, making Kamui roll her eyes in pleasure and forget about the flowers (well,  _those_ flowers, anyway) as she let go of them so she could wrap both arms around her beloved’s back.

“Oh, Xander… I love you too…” She huffed as they were pulling away, her lips lingering on him, not wanting to part.

He was a weak man. Just a single moan coming from her mouth, even if it were out of a shortage of breath, made him want her everything. He smirked as he picked her up on his arms, an exclamation of surprise leaving her mouth. “Come now, my Queen, for we still need to end this Lovers Day the proper way.”

Kamui bit her lower lip and squeezed her hug on his shoulders. “Take me, my King… I wish for nothing than to be held by you tonight.”

 

Luckily or deliberately, the route they took held no passerby guards or servants, allowing King and Queen to simply be the man and wife they were – each hungering for the other with more intensity.

Barely were they inside their quarters, their bodies were already on each other, Xander’s hungry kisses stealing Kamui of her breath as one of his hands started undoing the knots of her dress. Almost losing herself to their desire of each other, Kamui’s hand followed suit as they undid the buttons on Xander’s shirt.

It was only when his eager hand reached her nude back that Kamui finally felt an ounce of rational thought coming back to her, allowing her to weakly nudge away from her beloved’s strong arms. “Xand-ahh…” She bemoaned as his mouth trailed down to her neck, intent on hypnotizing her with his technique. “W-wait, please, I…”

“My Queen?” He huffed by her ear, the hand by her back almost pulling down her dress.

“I also have… some flowers for you to pick…” She rolled her head, drunk with his scent. Her coherent thought was almost out of the window, the only thing keeping both of them to succumbing to pleasure was Xander’s willpower to let go of her.

It took all he had, but he knew he would feel terrible about himself if he continued without hearing what she had to say first. “Kamui?” He breathed deeply, the cold air bringing some more sanity back into his head.

The Queen slowly lifted her arms so as to disentangle herself from her hair and vine-flowers, act of which seethed sensuality as her rasped breath, rosy cheeks and unfocused eyes seduced Xander without her meaning to. “When you actually had a place related to flowers to take me to…” She huffed, holding the vine-flowers with one hand as the other one trailed down his naked abdomen towards his pants, then away to the folding screen she walked to. “I was really happy. I thought that we must’ve been so much in sync because of our love…”

She kept talking as she went behind the folding screen, her body and mouth moving while her mind was still focused on the bulge she had looked at moments previous. Confused, Xander stood still, one hand on the air as though he had tried to stop her from walking, his mind racing as much as his heart.

Already almost out of her dress, Kamui simply tossed it away (inadvertently forcing Xander to watch the dress fly away, which only made him gulp with the prospect of her nude skin) and started changing out of her underwear to the one she had ordered so long ago: The bra was [covered in red roses](http://onlytwitterpics.tumblr.com/post/170750514112) as only one string held everything in place, the roses strategically placed so they would cover only the nipples all the way up to her shoulders, leaving everything else for showing. The underwear was simply string – two strings on either side of her hips and a small piece of black fabric over her pubes… while not covering anything under it. The strings went on either side of her vulva, making the penetration possible without taking it off or moving it at all.

Kamui’s head was almost spinning of lust, her ears throbbing with the prospect of showing her husband what she had ordered for him and only him. Her insides were already pulsating with the prospect of seeing his surprised face and lustful gaze; her hands almost trembling as she touched the folding screen and popped her head out of it. “Since I wanted you to be very careful with these flowers right here,” she extended her hand to him, shyly pleading for his touch. He took only two steps towards her and froze, “on my chest…” She placed both hands on either side of her breasts and squeezed them together, putting them even more in evidence than the lewd bra already did.

“K-Kamui…!” Xander gasped, feeling his erection hurt and his throat go dry. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her – her slightly embarrassed look, though he could see the lustful smirk she tried to hide; her hot breath almost within his reach, her lascivious position as she almost massaged her bosom for him to watch… her thighs rubbing on each other, a sign of her growing need of him as well as her lustful gasps for breath…

“Do… you think it suits me?” She asked as she turned around, lifting her hair so he could see her almost nude back and tilting her rear up… He was a weak man.

“Oh, Kamui, my Kamui… mine and mine only.” He breathed out as he grabbed her from behind, immediately licking her neck, one hand holding her chin up as the other immediately went towards her breast so as to liberate it from its flowery prison. “I do not deserve such beauty…” he bemoaned, licking her ear and cheek as he pressed one nipple between his fingers, feeling how she twitched under his touch and unconsciously raised her behind to rub on his pants.

“Xander… oh, Xander…” Kamui’s head spun with lust, his touches always making her feel the most loved woman in the entire world. And the most desired. “A-ahn…” She trembled as she felt his hand trail down to her underwear. “You…hahh… you don’t need to pull it…”

“Little Princess?” He asked as his other hand already freed his erection right on top of her rear.

Kamui felt her legs give out and was thankful that the divan they sat on just some hours previous was right there and placed her hands on its armrest, already putting herself in position for the penetration. She turned her head to him and licked her lips. “It’s all string down there… You don’t need to take it off to put it aaalllll inside of me…” She teased, rubbing her behind on his bare skin.

Xander closed one eye in pleasure and immediately placed his erection in place, “Kamui… Do not tempt me. I might not answer for myself.” He warned as he put it all in with a single thrust, stealing a strangled moan from the Queen as she threw her head back in pleasure.

“Ahn… X-Xander…” She huffed, feeling tighter than usual. “Do with me what you will, my King… I’ve no need for tomorrow with you by my side tonight…” She begged as he took it all out before pounding it all back in, once again making her beg for more.

“Kamui, my Kamui…” He moaned her name, feeling her squeeze him more than ever before. “How much you desire for me, my Kamui…!” He huffed, feeling difficulty to penetrate her as she closed herself so much around him.

“Always… Always… only y-ahhn…” She tried to speak, but the pleasure of surprising him, of making him hunger for her even more than before, of loving him and hearing him reciprocate by calling her name so lovingly… ah, it was all too much for her!

She could already feel the orgasm looming in with a few strokes as tears of pleasure rolled down her face. “This will not… be a repeat of last year’s, my Queen.” Xander said as he bended down to her, licking her ear.

Kamui felt him deep inside of her and bit her lip with pleasure, muffling a moan. She could barely speak and only turned her head to him, catching a glimpse of his lustful gaze under his ruffled hair.

“I will not let you rest, my Queen… not until the sun shines brightly in Nohr.”

The Queen squeezed her eyes and insides, the climax shaking her entire body. “Gh-ann… Xander…!” She felt as he licked her shoulder and neck, still slowly penetrating her, rubbing on her sensitive spot again and again.

The sun had  **never** shone brightly in Nohr… and Kamui was wishing it would remain that way for all of the years to come. She knew she had less stamina than her beloved, but she couldn’t wait until they were both exhausted by their lovemaking so they could think about their next lovemaking. And the next, and the next…

“Don’t stop now, my King… ahn…” She felt him stop his movements since he wanted to shift the positions and face her as he penetrated her.

They fell in love with each other again once their eyes met – her teary eyes pleading for more; his face filled with desire… her body hungering for him as he did for her. How could they love someone so much as they did each other at that moment? “And I’ll love you even more tomorrow…” they said in unison before the impending kiss. “Happy Lovers Day, my Kamui…” Xander breathed out as he penetrated her again, succumbing into her taste once more.

Kamui had no voice to reply for she was too far gone into her drunken lust, but her kisses and hungry hands were enough of a wish for Xander.

Oh, Kamui could hardly WAIT for next Lovers Day… they were getting exponentially better, after all.


End file.
